The warm hearted Farrow
by Timetheif1
Summary: When Mylene came to vestal, she brought her little sister with her. Luna Farrow is a kind hearted young kid with big dreams to be just like her big sister. But she's got a lot to live up to, and she's willing to do it. She's the vexo in training, and she can do so much. But what about when she's ready to battle? T cuz I'm paranoid. A Lync/oc love story.
1. Prolouge

**Hey loyal readers, its timethief1 with yet another story. Pretty sure you read the summary so I'll cut to the chase**

 **It's not condusive to the plot but if you want to know what there wearing copy and paste the link.**

 **Luna: untitled_291/set?id=200731574**

 **Mylene:** **untitled_303/set?id=201408677**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned bakugan- Other people would be in the spotlight more.**

* * *

The Warm Hearted Farrow

Prolouge

4 years ago-moving to New Vestroia

"Maya! They're following us!" a little girl, no older than ten screamed. She was referring to the police who were in fact gaining on them. The older of the girls turned and smirked, before grabbing the younger and dove down into a small hole, barely big enough for the two of them to hide. As expected, the police ran right past it.

"Come on Lu, we only have ten minutes." She said, grabbing her sister and hopping up. She hated everything about this, but she continued to farce her and her sister onward. After five minutes, the two girls finally stopped at an airport, which was boarding passengers for the recently discovered planet. This was the only way to finally be free from their parents (or lack thereof). Carefully, the older girl, Mylene, guided her little sister past the guards, and they snuck into the boarding area, without having to pay. The two girls rested on a bench for a mere second before it was time to board. As they got seated on the plane, Mylene handed the other girl an apple.

"Save it for when you're hungry," she told her. She received a sleepy nod as the younger girl drifted off. 'I'm finally free,' Mylene thought as the ship rose away from her old life. She smiled for the first time in her life and slowly drifted off with her sister. In three years a threat would make the vestal prince seek out the top brawler of each attribute. In three years she'd be crowned the best aquos battler. In three years, Hydron would take one look at the beautiful young girls stare and decide that she was worth keeping around so they could train her to be a vexo. But that was three years away.


	2. Humans

**Hello, sorry it took so long to get something up, the sheer amount of crap I'm dealing with is ridiculous:) Anyway if you see this symbol*it mans its in french and I'll post a translation.**

* * *

Chapter one

The Humans

Luna p.o.v

I climbed atop a rafter to sit with Shadow, as Mylene searched for me. "What are you up to?" he asked with a ridiculous smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Mylene," I told him. He smirked.

"I'm shocked Mylene would play that game. Even with you,"

"I never said she was playing voluntarily.," I mumbled. He rolled his eyes, and quietly snickered.

"Luna get down here or else!" Mylene yelled.  
"Eeep!" I mumbled. She sounded mad.

"You better get down there squirt," Shadow told me. I nodded and jumped down right behind her. She spun around on her heel to face me.

"Really?" she asked. I gave her a look of pure innocence. "We have to go to a meeting," she told me I sighed but began to follow her. "You too Shadow!" She yelled.

"Rats!" he mumbled. Just then Lync and Volt ran passed us.

"We have an unauthorized transport in sector G1," Lync told us. I looked him.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"I don't care. Let's go Volt," Lync said. I smiled and ran with him to the hangar. We jumped into Volts ship, (with Volt driving of course) and flew to sector G1. We parked far away from where the transport was. As we got there, we heard a bakugan explaining something to a pair of humans. Oh this should be good.

"That's just plain rude!" the little one exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"If they think they can walk on this planet and just capture all the bakugan, they'll have to answer to me! Do you hear me you creeps?" The taller one yelled. Lync decided to speak up.

"I hear you, but what are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

"Just who I was looking for!" the boy yelled angrily as he looked at us.

"Either run home and play with your toys little boy, or show us what you got!" Volt taunted.

"I'll send you crying to your mommies!" he returned. I scoffed.

"Are you playing some kind of joke?" I asked.

"You better pay attention to what he says!" the small one exclaimed.

*"Leur arrogance depasse meme Gus," I whispered to Lync. Lync started laughing.

"This is ridiculous. Not only is she right, but you don't even have a gauntlet."

"Who says I need one?" he asked. Then the resistance leader, Mira showed up.

*"Toi encore?" I groaned, as the boys dove out of the way.

"You need a gauntlet to brawl you know," she informed them.

"I don't take orders from vestals!" the boy yelled.

"Not even the leader of the resistance? I'm Mira," she said tossing him a gauntlet. "The big one with no brains is Volt, the brat who thinks he's cool is Lync and the baby who thinks what she says is funny is Luna," she told them.

"At least we didn't nearly run over the poor, weak humans. Learn to drive," I pointed out.

"It speaks English!" she insulted.

"It's a good thing Mylene isn't here. If she heard that, she'd murder you," Lync said, speaking the truth.

"Aww does someone need their big sissy to fight their battles?" she taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"I hope your game is as big as your mouth, and speaking of siblings, where is your brother? Has he called?" I smirked. She clenched her fists.

"Are you going to battle or are you going to leave the boys to it?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and took a step back. The boys stepped in and took them on. Mira was little trouble but the boy took them down with one ability! As soon as he said Drago I knew I heard it somewhere but I couldn't remember until the end of the battle when the boy said his name.

Dan Kuso.

* * *

 **Sorry, I meant to make it a lot longer but my parents are just loading on the chores and whatnot:). I hope my update speed picks up but if not you know the reason why.**

 **translation 1: His arrogance surpasses even Gus**

 **translation 2: Her again?**


	3. Ballet class

Chapter two

Ballet class

I do not initially remember why I let Hydron talk me into ballet, which was originally implemented to help my hand eye coordination, and I was told to take it until that improved. But even though that skill in now on par, I still took them. They were fun, and unlike all other forms of art, I enjoyed them. I had them three nights a week, and I was always excited to go. When we got back from the mission, I rushed to get ready. Once I was, I ran to the lounge, where everyone else was.

"I'm ready to go," I announced. Someone always accompanied me for safety reasons, and though we've tried, we can't implement a system for the life of us. Mylene goes half the time, but she can be very busy, or occasionally on a mission or something. I didn't see her now, so I figured, she must be in her room. Spectra stared at me through the mask, making me feel uncomfortable. Finally, he looked away, and turned to the others.

"Let's see…Mylene took you the entire time the last two weeks, but she's on a small assignment in the city, shadow took you the last time she couldn't, Volt did before that…Lync! How busy are you?" he finally asked. Lync looked up, before finally nodding.

"Yea I'll take her," he said. He walked toward me and we both left the lounge.

"Alpha city dance studio please," I told the automated driver.

"Be sure to buckle up!" It said in a ridiculous voice, before it took off. Lync missed the memo and flew into me, growling. After a minute, he hopped off, into his own seat. Thanks to the insane speed, we were at the studio in minutes. I ran to the door with Lync trudging behind.

"I have no clue why you still go to this stupid class. It's a waste of time. Both yours, and mine," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I do it because it's fun, and besides, having more than one hobby is healthy, especially in the case of hostile hobbies," I said while whispering the last part. I didn't particularly like what we did to the bakugan, but one thing I learned on vestal was survival of the fittest. I had to admit how nice it was to be on the upper end of the chain. Besides, without moving like we did, I certainly wouldn't be able to do ballet. Lync let himself in and with considerable effort, slammed the door behind himself. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to fight with him.

*"Ane," I hissed at him as I hurried into the changing room to put on my skirt and shoes. Within moments, I was ready. Class always lasted two hours, but one hour into class the teacher had quite the surprise.

"Class, today I will be pairing you up for a couple's dance. Now, first I will pair you up with each other so you can get comfortable dancing with partners, then, the gentlemen's ballet class will be coming down for the last half hour of this session. Are you ready?" she asked. We nodded and got in line. I silently prayed that I'd be paired with someone who wouldn't stab me in the back. Thankfully I was paired with Skye, a closeish friend.

"Well this is awkward," she giggled as we started the routine she'd shown us on a video.

"At least we got landed with eachother," I said as I attempted to land. I'd always seen it as easy, but dancing with a partner is hard. You have to make sure to stay in sync, and keep you and your partner balanced. Definitely not an easy thing to do. Eventually, just as I got comfortable, the teacher told us that our partners would be joining us. I sighed in frustration. The teacher of the men's ballet class came in with several boys, and began speaking to my teacher in a hushed whisper. Finally, she walked over to me.

"Luna, I'm afraid we're one boy short. Do you think the one who escorted you here would mind being your partner for today?" she asked. I silently cursed, Lync would not be my first choice, but clearly I had none so I walked over to him.

"I need a parter," I told him. He just looked at me.

"So?" he asked. I stared at him until he got the hint. "Absolutely not," he said.

"Do you want to deal with my sister?" I pointed out. The studio issued everyone a packet at the end of each month, containing a bill, performance review, and of course, a report on classes we take and what we do during them, whether we listen, or not. I could garuntee this would be on there. Lync knew it too and that's all it took for him to agree. We joined the others, and I must say, Lync wasn't that bad. I actually had a little fun. Before I knew it, class was over. Lync looked as if he'd just been through the worst humiliation possible.

"Oh come on, you had fun," I teased. He shoved me lightly as we walked out the door.

* * *

 ***Ane=Ass**


	4. Shadow can't drive

Chapter three

Shadow can't drive

"Mylene?" I asked. We were sitting in the lounge with the rest of the vexos, minus Shadow (who knows where he'd gotten to). I was starting to grow tired of the monopoly game I was playing with Lync, Volt, and Gus, at Lync's request.

"Hmm?" Mylene looked up from her book.

"Can we go do something in town?" I asked. "We barely do anything anymore." Mylene thought about it for a second, before sighing.

"I guess so," she said with a small, reluctant smile. Just as I was about to jump up, prince Hydron called.

"Mylene, I think it's time we did something about that pesky resistance," he announced. I scowled at the screen.

"Of course, my liege," Mylene said with a bow. Once the screen closed she turned to me. I sat back down to the monopoly game and offered a sad smile. After a second Mylene sighed again.

"I don't suppose you'd want to come with?" she asked.

"Yes!" I yelled happily as I jumped up. I ran and hugged her before taking off to the ships.

"Luna!" she called. I was too delighted to answer, but I did slow down a little. When I got to the ships, I finally stopped and waited for her. "Don't dash off like that young lady!" she scolded. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, the hairs on my neck stood up. I whirled around just as Shadow decided to make an appearance from the rafters.

"Where are you going ladies?" he asked. I glared at him. "You wouldn't be hogging all the would you?"

"Dude, you gotta quit hanging from the rafters," I told him. He laughed like a maniac.

"Why should I do that? Otherwise I'd miss all the sweet action," he said, drawing out his words. Without waiting for a response from either of us- she jumped down onto the wing of his ship and kicked it open.

"If you insist on coming, you better not screw up," Mylene warned him. "Luna your job will be to take notes on brawling styles. I know you want to brawl but you should save your strength for the tournament. Besides-we need to get you better bakugan." I sighed, but then thought of what she said.

"What tournament?" I asked.

"In several weeks their's going to be a national tournament. Since we need to test Clays mechanical bakugan, Lync will be brawling. You'll also brawl since the rest of us are going to have to guard, incase someone pulls something funny," she explained. I jumped up in excitement, before joining Shadow with Mylene following behind. Shadow claimed the drivers seat. Big mistake. The crazy fool did not know how to drive. Seriously, he hit everything in sight.

"Slow down you moron! We're approaching the target!" Mylene screamed at him. Needless to say he didn't oblidge. I saw the base coming up, and I screamed. Shadow finally lowered it to the ground, allowing friction to do its work. We stopped (or more like crashed) just in time.

"Nice landing," a muffled voice from outside said. I snickered quietly. Shadow opened the door and got out. Much to my amusement, he slipped and fell down, even managing to get his head temporarily stuck. He got himself somewhat together within a second, laughing all the while.

"You imbecile!" Mylene yelled. "Must everything be a joke? You could've killed her!"

"Mylene! Shadow!" Mira cried in alarm, not noticing me, despite Mylene's mention of "her".

"Who are they?" Dan asked.

"More of the vexos!" she hissed.

"Wait! Is that the French kid's older sister?" Marucho asked, pointing at Mylene. Mira nodded.

"Mylene," she whispered.

"Surprise!" she said sarcastically. From behind her, I did jazz hands before revealing myself.

"You again?" Dan asked angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Lesson one on being a member of any resistance. Don't get angry everytime you recognize a person you are resisting," I said with a roll of my eyes. "You anger clouds your judgement, and frankly I can't stand listening to it." He clenched his fist, looking ready to punch me.

"So who has the guts to battle me?" Shadow taunted. "How bout a human?"

"Big mistake!" Dan smirked.

"Not you! Baron will take him," Mira declared.

"What?" Baron cried. "Oh no-Dan can take this one!"

"Think of this as a chance to prove who you are and more importantly-what you can do. You can either stand up and face Shadow-or run away and never come back!" Mira commanded. I give the girl credit. She does keep a tight ship. Baron gulped and looked at Shadow.

"Okay," he finally said.

"This is barely worth my time. You want him Mylene?" Shadow asked.

"No thanks. All yours," she responded.

"Aww come on! How come I get the lame ones?" he whined.

"You wanted to tag along didn't you?" I pointed out. He rolled his eyes and turned around. Shadow was a savage brawler, which became apparent when he zapped Baron with an attack that forced him to throw out his weakest bakugan. I carefully observed Baron's brawling style. It was all cowardly defence that just barely kept his bakugan out of Shadows hands. It was quite pathetic but it could also be chalked up to his loss against Spectra. Finally, his bakugan stood up to him, and he used it. I still tough Shadow was going to win, until the boy pulled a switch on the power, effectively taking three bakugan.

"No fair! I'm the one whose supposed to cheat, not the resistance!" Shadow whined like a baby.

"Dude, you sound like a three year old who lost a game of candyland. Cut the hissy fit," I said to him.

"I am not throwing a hissy fit!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh man up and get in the ship. You're taking the blame. And this time, I'm driving!" Mylene ordered. I sat down, and waited for Shadow, who whined the entire way back.

"We really should say no to him next time he asks to come," I pointed out once we were alone. Mylene nodded.

"You could've done much better than that," Mylene told me.

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded.

"Very much so. What do you that tomorrow, we go look for a good partner for you," she suggested.

"Perfect!" I smiled.


	5. What am I

**Alright! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far:)**

Chapter four

What am I?

Mylene sighed as she looked at the three bakugan in her hand. "I can't believe I got stuck with such useless bakugan," She said with a roll of her eyes. From next to her, I could hear their begging.

"You can beg all you want you know. The test was to go against me, and a lower ranked bakugan. You failed," I explained. I took them from Mylene and gently placed them on the table. "Leave us, and find a new brawler," I told them. I winced slightly as I heard their screams, but otherwise maintained a stoic expression.

"Well, now that we've dealt with that, I believed I promised you a bakugan today, did I not?" Mylene asked. I nodded happily making her smile.

"Don't just stand there!" she ordered a guard. "Prepare for our departure!" He nodded and left. Once we were away from most people, I started to laugh. "What?" she asked. I shrugged.

"You know it's his job to stand there for hours right?" I asked. Mylene rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the back of my head, but she was still smiling. After navigating the long halls we finally reached the flight deck. Mylene's ship had been prepared.

"Hop on!" she said said as she took my hand. Together, we jumped onto the deck and began to fly. We were looking everywhere, but the radar wasn't showing a thing. After a while I got a little bored and asked a question that had been on my mind for most of the day, ater a nightmare about our past.

"Mylene?" I asked, to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she looked up from the screen.

"How come mom and dad always said I wasn't their daughter?" I asked. Mylene looked at me in shock.

"Whoa, Luna. Where did this come from?" she asked. I shrugged, making her sigh. "Are you having nightmares again?" I nodded. "I'll see about getting you some medicine."

"That doesn't answer my question though," I pointed out. Mylene sighed.

"Luna, however silly, ridiculous, and twisted it was, mom and dad had reasons to dislike us. When I was born, it was so hard on our dearest "mother" that it was impossible for her to conceive again. Dad was pissed, needless to say, and blamed me for that, and not being the boy he so desperately wanted. A while later, someone started a project where, they would impregnate a woman from another planet, with the DNA of the father, and that of another donor who would be the same gender as the child. Our parents had just enough money. Unfortuneately there was a mix up. They really screwed big time, by giving female DNA. Dad was angry when he was handed a girl and tried to give you back, and get a refund, but you were his, and he couldn't, plus there wasn't any money to try again. Eventually, they found out that the women who carried the hybrids weren't doing so willingly, and were often even less willing to give the babies up, so it was shut down, but the damage was done, and we had you," Mylene explained. I sat there in shock.

"What am I?" I finally asked. Mylene looked at me for a second, clearly not wanting to tell me anything else.

"I don't even know. You remember when you started suddenly speaking that Earth lauguange?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, mom and dad flipped out, and called the station where you were born. Aparrently, word got around to the mother who gave you her DNA, and she burnt the records. After that, the one who carried you turned out to be a big official in the government of her planet, and they rescued her, followed by blowing up the place. That's when the investigation started," she explained.

"Did he even try testing my DNA?" I asked.

"Of course not! Like I said, those that had the babies, never actually wanted to give them up. If he did the test, your DNA would match the woman's, and she would take you. After that she'd find out how bad you were treated and tell the police," Mylene told me. I nodded.

"So I'm an unknown hybrid mutant freak?" I asked. After a second Mylene nodded.


	6. A partner for me

Chapter five

A partner for me

I tuned out the rest of trip, while attempting to process what I just learned. Mylene almost won a bakugan for me, but the little brawler Lync called a hobbit managed to outsmart my sister. What a shocking development.

"Luna, are you alright?" my sister asked. I looked up at her and shrugged.

"I don't know," I whispered. A few tears fell down my face. Mylene looked at me, before giving me a soft pat on the head as we descended into the hangar. I got off the second I could and began to head strait for my room. However, I was stopped by Spectra.

"You look…upset," he smirked. I rolled my eyes, fighting off more tears. I walked away from him and Mylene, knowing Mylene was going to start yelling at him. I started to make a beline for my room, but just as I turned the last corner, low and behold, there stood Lync.

"You don't look to happy," he taunted.

"I'm not in the mood," I mumbled trying to go past him. He stared at me for a second.

"What happened? You're not the emotional type." I rolled my eyes.

"Some people are just good at not showing emotion Lync. Now if you'll excuse me…" I tried to brush past him, but I was once again stopped. "What so you want?" I finally asked

"I got this off a noob today. It's aquos so it's of no use to me, but you might want it," he said, handing me a bakugan. I stared at it for a second.

"Thanks," I told him, before finally passing him and going to my room. When I got there, I sat on my bed and looked at it. "You can talk you know. I don't bite," I told it. It opened up

"No? You do worse. You and your people have captured and enslaved an entire race!" it yelled angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Half the vestals don't really know your intelligent," I told it. It seemed schocked.

"But you do," it guessed, with a hint of anger. I sighed.

"I'm talking to you aren't I? and anyway, what I can do? I'm 14," I pointed out.

"Well you don't have to help the ones in charge," it growled. I'm guessing it was a girl by the pitch of her voice.

"Family is an important concept to me. My sister works here, and I stick with her through everything," I said, with and edge of anger.

"What about your parents?" she asked. I turned to glare at her.

"Ah, I see. Nevermind," she said. I sighed.

"Look, I'm a huge believer in earning respect. You aren't born with it. So here's the deal. If your good on the battle field, and prove your use, I'll make sure you stay with me, and don't go to a stasis tube. Deal?" I asked her.

"Deal," she finally said. "Aquos sireniod, at your service, my lady."

"Call me Luna, my lady is much to formal."


	7. the ninja

Chapter six

The dragoniod and the ninja

 _"No! Do you know who I am? Who she is? Bring her back to me!" a lady screamed. The woman was extremely young, maybe 21 or so, and looked like a ghost due to how pale she was. She was extremely sweaty and unable to walk, but nonetheless she was screaming with all her might as a man in a lab coat took a small baby away. "NO!" the woman screamed even louder. She tried to get up, but she fell as soon as her full weight hit the ground. The baby started to cry and reach for her. The man smacked it, making it scream, and enraging the woman even more so. Before the woman could make another move, he left with the baby. The woman lay on the floor sobbing._

 _"I will get you back!" she hissed. "I don't care if I have to tear everything on this planet to shreads. I will find you!" She looked at the door her baby went out of, and summoning all her strength, she got up. Using her bare hands, she blasted the door open. She quickly dragged herself along the hallways to a communications room. She again used her powers, this time leaving no survivors. Her sloppiness set off an alarm, but soon, that would be pointless. She raced to a computer and typed a hurried message containing only a name and numbers. By the time the guards got there, it was too late to stop her. She cackled with glee as they dragged her back. Soon they would be dead. And maybe one day, she could hold her baby again._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot up. I looked around. I was in my room on new vestroia. What was that? I'd had nightmares before, but this was brand new. I shakily got up and dressed as quick as I could, not wanting to be alone much longer. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a groan.

"Seriously child? Are you always this loud?" Sireniod.

"My bad," I mumbled sheepishly.

"Must've bee some nightmare," she pryed.

"I don't really want to talk about it ok?" I shut her down.

"Whatever you say," she said. I grabbed her and ran out. "Luna, your shaking," she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the tip," I replied, half-joking.

"Seriously kid, take like, five seconds and get your heart rate under control," she practically ordered. I whimpered as I felt myself start to slip into a panic attack. There was something more to this dream. Something I couldn't see.

*"juste un rêve," I repeatedly whispered to myself as I leaned against the wall, using it for support.

"Luna, calm down!" Sirenoid shrieked. I whimpered. I heard distant footsteps but paid them no mind, until someone grabbed my arm. Thinking they were going to attack me I screamed, and tried to smack them. I stopped when I realized the person who had a hold of me was extremely short. Lync.

"Luna?" he asked.

"What?" I shakily answered, whimpering slightly.

"Come on," he sighed. "Spectra says you can't hide in your room anymore." I shrugged, not really caring what Spectra thought. I was only getting up for my sister. Lync led me through the maze, all the way to the dining hall, where breakfast was being served. I took my seat next Mylene, who noticed my condition quickly, and was quick to get me some food. I wasn't hungry, but I ate the eggs she gave me in order to please her.

"Nice of you to join us trainee," Gus sneered. I looked at him with a smirk.

"Well good morning Gus. Did Spectra teach you that comeback?" I asked him, flashing my sweetest smile. Gus face literally turned red in anger. It was pretty funny to watch.

"Now now." Spectra mediated. Everyone else was trying not to laugh. Then the prince just had to go and ruin the mood.

"Spectra!" he yelled from the monitor. "How is it that you managed to deafeat the dragonoid yet did not capture him?" Hydron demanded to know.

"Ever heard of the 500 rule," I mumbled. Mylene elbowed me.

"I'm truly sorry my prince, but these things take time," Spectra replied. Hydron rolled his eyes.

"Very well, but I don't like waiting. I trust good news will come soon," Hydron said with a deathly polite tone. As soon as the screen blanked, literally everyone growled. I decided to lighten up the mood.

"Where is my bakugan! I want it!" I yelled with a ridiculous high pitch. Everyone stared at me with a shocked expression, before Lync and Shadow burst out laughing. Mylene and Spectra quietly laughed while Volt and Gus snickered.

"Careful, you don't know who might be listening," Gus warned with a smile.

"Well they can kiss my…"

"Watch it," Mylene interrupted.

"Come Gus, Luna. We better get the new toy sooner than later," Spectra spoke up. I got out of my seat, and followed them to Spectra's ship. We boarded and quickly headed out.

It took hours, but we eventually landed near the resistance base. Gus programmed his little drone to find and send a message to Kuso.

"Why don't we just use the bug to spy on the resistance?" I asked them. Spectra looked at me for a second.

"While that is certainly a decent idea, we only have one drone and Hydron's need for his new toy outweighs our own desires for the time being," Gus explained.

"The resistance has yet to prove themselves worthy of such things. I imagine that will soon change though," Spectra added. I understood what they were saying. It took less than an hour to hear Dan's screaming. I watched Gus battle him, taking not of Dan's reckless style. Finally, one Dan took Gus down the first time, Spectra grabbed my arm, and jumped down without warning.

"Hey!" I hissed as I regained my footing. Spectra paid me no mind.

"I'll take it from here," he said in a strong tone. As they exchanged words, I had to give Kuso props for snappy comebacks. He certainly had a few. However, his mouth didn't match his moves. That is, until he pulled a triple ability. I don't think he even realized that it was odd. Gus quickly reacted and canceled it, making the difference over 500.

"Give it up," hissed Gus. Just then we heard the sound of a giant bird.

"Aww man, now who's attacking me?" Dan groaned. Then he stopped. "No way! It's him!"

"Hey! That's the guy who judo-flipped Lync!" I pointed out. It was indeed that ninja, Shun. I watched as Shun, took the floor, with quick moves. He was clearly the one to beat. He even took down Gus, making Spectra bring out Helios. Together the boys still took him down, but as we left, Spectra didn't seem disappointed.

"What did you learn Luna?" he asked.

"That ninja will be a problem. And the dragoniod has too much power to be a statue," I told him. He nodded his head, clearly pleased. Little did I know, I'd given him an idea.


	8. AN I PUBLISHED A BOOK!

**Ok, sorry not to make this a real chapter but I have exciting news. I self published on Amazon. It's called the Bermuda triangle and it's on 99 cents (us, Amazon will convert). I really hope you check it out. If you'd like, there is a link on my profile where you will find the book. And of course, I didn't post this without a chapter. For the long wait there is a nice sized chapter, just before this!**


	9. A total cliche momentwith Lync

Chapter seven

A Total Cliché moment…with Lync

Luna p.o.v

"Hey! Vous m'a totalement donné le glissement!" I yelled at Mylene, who was walking down the hall. She hadn't been at breakfast and for the first time, didn't leave a note of any kind, so I had no clue where she was, so I tracked her down. Mylene looked shocked for a second before turning confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You completely gave me the slip!" I yelled, in faux anger. I knew it was busy since the tournament was coming soon, she just usually leaves notes.

"I told Gus to let you know where I was since I didn't have the time to write you a note," she told me, still confused.

"Eh, you know Gus, he'd never do such a thing. He thinks he's big and scary, and all that," I pointed out. Mylene shrugged.

"True enough. Want to see the new weapon?" she asked. I shrugged. She lead me over to a viewing window.

"It's a robot bird," I plainly remarked. Mylene elbowed me.

"Mechanical bakugan," she explained.

"Hey!" Sireniod popped out. Mylene glared.

"I don't know Mylene…I like a partner that can communicate. You know?" I told her. She shrugged.

"That's not my preference but hey. I guess you're just weird," Mylene smirked.

"Hey!" I said indignantly, sounding like a kid. Mylene laughed.

"You can keep that bakugan all you want, but I'd wait to test the skills before you make a decision. You and Lync will be our reps for this thing. Both for obvious reasons," She informed me. I nodded, jumping up and down. All of a sudden, Mira ran in to the room, just as it went dark. I heard Clay sigh, and the lights turned on. Lync stood there, acting full of himself. Of course his style was too much for "Ventus Altair" and it shut down in minutes, but hey. Epic fail.

"I think I'll pass," I whispered to Mylene. She elbowed me. I turned around and looked down the dark hallway. "Imma head back."

"Okay, I'll be around for dinner." I turned to go. I hadn't even taken five steps before I was knocked my feet by a running Lync. The force knocked us both down, and knocked our heads into each other. For a SPLIT second, we kissed. I shoved him off immeadiately and got up. She shook his head like a cartoon character, before continuing. I just flippin kissed Lync Volan.

"Is it like the movies?" Mylene joked. I flipped her off as rubbed my head.

"Ask my bruised forhead!" I yelled, before walking off with her laughter behind me.


	10. Recital suprise

Chapter eight

A recital surprise

I sighed as I got ready for dance class. The tournament was coming soon and I couldn't wait, but I didn't want to start neglecting my other hobbies. I ran into the lounge and everyone was there. Mylene was working on some paper work but looked up when she saw me. She looked from me to the work, then back with an apologetic expression. Hydron had her knee deep in work. This time however, she could pick someone she trusted to go with me, instead of Spectra just picking who had taken me the least.

"Volt, um could you go with Luna?" she asked. Volt looked up and nodded.

"As long as I don't have to participate, I can keep an eye on her," he smirked at Lync, who turned a violent shade of red. We went off and grabbed a cab to the studio, and made it just in time. Once I had my ballet flats, I joined line of dancers beginning to stretch. When we finished the teacher stopped the music and stood in the center of the front of the room, a sure sign that she wanted to tell us something.

"I trust you all remember the dance we've been working on with the boys," she began. Everyone nodded. Since a boy finally came and evened the odds, I had a partner. I didn't particularly care for him though. "Well, since you know the full dance, and everyone can perform it better than I've had a class perform a number, we will be showing it tomorrow as an act before the beginning of the bakugan championship tournaments," she announced. Many stared at her for a moment, before breaking into applause, myself included. This was exciting indeed. "Now, I need you all to work extra hard today, because I would like to see run through several times in a row without one limb out of place. Now, since there are a total of fifty people in this performance, we will be heading to the big room. Follow me." We were quick to trot after her, into the biggest classroom in the studio. The boys were there waiting for us. We all quickly got into position with our partners. Mine shot me a creepy smile.

"Begin!" our instructors yelled at the same time. I began to step carefully, as the music started slow. After a few counts it picked up slighty, then a few more went by and it sped up even more before reapeating, during this, the front three groups led some turns while the rest of us used our feet and a little arm movement. Afterwords the music would become extremely fast, and the girls jumped into the partners arms, and we were spun in a nice circle before being put down, and reaped it two more times. After that, another tune came, slower, but not as much as the last one, and this time, everyone was doing fancy arm and leg work. For a moment this tune would stop and reapeat something short three times, and one at a time, the front three would do their trick, before we all moved to the same tune. Occasionally, the boys would take us and with their guidance we did a flip. Then yet another tune came in which only the front moved, before taking the fastest once more. It was exhausting, but fun. Since I was small, I was in the middle, with the oldest of the class in front, and the taller, newer ones in the back. At the end of class, we were handed a bag with our name on it, and told it was our costume. I looked at mine before we were even out the door. It was a white, long sleeve leotard, with big, light, sparkly blue snowflakes at the right side (or would be right when I put it on), left hip, and both shoulders, as well as a band of tiny ones on the hem of the sleeves. Also in the bag was a snowflake band that went with the leotard, a bottle of glitter spray, and instructions for my hair and makeup. This would be my second recital performance, and the first one where I was on stage the entire time. I couldn't wait.


	11. The dance

**I know, I suck. I really didn't mean for it to take this long, but it did. Long story short, at the bright age of 14, I've been approved to take a college English course! however, during the testing for this, I fell really behind on my schoolwork, so I had to make it up. Anyway, in case you forgot, the song that Luna's dancing to is the all time classic "A mad russians Christmas", that I don't own.  
**

* * *

Chapter nine

The dance

Luna

I smiled nervously at my sister, as she touched up my hair and make-up backstage. I seriously felt sick to my stomach, but I was long used to this feeling. I watched my sister pin my headband into place, and make sure I had one single lock of hair to frame my face, and glitter sprayed throughout as my teacher instructed.

"This is going to be a pain to wash out," Mylene warned me when she finished.

"Does it look okay?" I asked her. She nodded and directed me to a full length mirror. I gasped slightly. I really did look perfect. My leotard fit perfectly, my hair was in a neat bun, with one single lock framing my face, and my make-up made me look like a vestalized snowflake.

"Luna?" I heard my partner call. Mylene gave me an encouraging pat on the back, before exiting.

"There you are Luna. Come on. Everyone is waiting," he called, running up to me. Against my wishes he picked me up, and ran to the darkened stage, before setting me down in my spot next to him. When the lights came on, we began. The slow-to fast- to medium pace could make anyone lose their mind. But I loved it. The nature of the song was orchestra, but it be classified as rock if it weren't for some unmistakable instruments. When I was spinning or being lifted into the air, it felt like I was flying, an exhilarating feeling really. My partner was a little off, but his dancing was perfect, and everything he did was well timed. All too soon, the song ended, and we bowed and walked off the stage. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I walked off stage, and ran to the back, hoping my sister was there somewhere.

"You were good Luna," My partner came up from behind me. I screamed as loud as I could, before realizing it was him.

"So did you," I breathed. He laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he smiled. It was a nice smile, but something about it set me one edge. "I don't think I properly introduced myself to you. I'm Luke," he held out his hand which I briefly shook.

"How old are you?" I asked. I knew he was in the senior class, but he looked a little young for that.

"16," he replied. "I started a year early." I nodded. I noticed him take a discreet step closer and decided enough was enough.

"I need to go find my sister," I told him, before turning on my heel. But like every single cliché thing I've ever seen, he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sure your sister can wait a few minutes," he said pulling me closer. He gave me a predatory smirk that sent chills down my spine. I attempted to jerk my arm out of his grip but this only resulted in him tightening his grip painfully, making me cry out in pain. I could only scream before he shoved me against a wall and roughly kissed me. I fought against him, but each struggle only resulted in him hurting me further. Then all of a sudden, he was yanked off me. My head hit the wall, and I fell to the ground. I looked up in time to see Lync repeatedly punch the guys face, before he managed to run off. I shakily rose to my feet, and watched him go.

"Lync?" I whimpered. He turned to me.

"Luna, are you okay. What...oh hell," he said, looking behind me.

"What?" I asked turning around. The simple action caused pain to explode throughout my head. My vision blurred dramatically but I could make out a red blob on the wall. "Help me," I whispered, before my world went black.

* * *

 **AN: Aren't I a stinker :P**


	12. What happened to you?

**Hi guys, I apologize that the chapter is so short, but as you know, break is coming, and I have to do a bunch of things before it gets here, but next is a battle with Lync! Not to mention it's Luna's first serious battle!**

 **I have a facebook page up for my book by the way, and I will soon include the link on my profile (probably around new years)**

* * *

Chapter ten

What happened to you?

Lync

Luna, the baby of the vexos, the kid who drove me crazy. Yet, I couldn't get her out of my head. I noticed how graceful he was, how she combed her hair back with her fingers when she was thinking, how she bit her lip before she was about to make to battle move, how she scrunched her nose slightly before she leaped in a dance, every single tiny thing she did. It drove me nuts more than the girl herself did. Talk about insanity. But as I looked at her fragile frame, I found that she curled her toes slightly when she was in pain.

"Someone!" I yelled. I heard heeled footsteps, and soon, Mylene approached.

"Luna!" she yelled, snatching her away.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I heard her scream twice so I went to see what was happening and I found some kid with his hands all over her. The guy she was dancing with on stage," I answered. Mylene nodded, and ran with Luna in her arms. Soon, I quickly followed.

Luna

I groaned and groggily opened my eyes. I was in a white room. The palace infirmiry. I lay there for a second before sitting up and doing a count. I couldn't feel any pain, and most of my injuries seemed healed. The doctors had done good.

"Luna," a bratty voice rang off the walls. Great. The prince. "I heard you were injured. I came to make sure if you would still be able to battle in three hours time."

"Of course sir," I answered with a smile and a curtsey. She nodded and turned to leave, meanwhile, I sat up and scowled. Once I was sure he was gone, I got up, and began to prepare for the battle.


	13. Infiltration

**I am so sorry for my lack of updating. I've been super busy lately, and just yeah...life caught up to me for awhile. But I'm back! And so is Luna.**

* * *

Chapter eleven

Infiltration

"Are you ready Luna?" A voice asked. I looked out and saw Lync.

"Battle time?" I asked. He nodded. "You've seen how it goes. Were at the top, so we take the last opponent standing," he explained. I nodded.

"Wait…we?" I asked. He nodded.

"Mylene and the others have been assigned guard duty, since Hydron is sure that the brawlers will try something. Volt will be fighting the single division. You and I will be the ones fighting the tag team division," he explained. I nodded. I really preferred my sister, I knew her style, and could battle well with her, but Hydron's thinking made sense. Besides, Lync has a fan base. A rather big one.

"Let's go," I said, getting up. We walked down the halls, and soon met up with the others.

"Lync has briefed you on the plan?" Spectra asked. I nodded. We continued walking until we got a cab. Soon, we were there.

"Good luck Luna," Mylene said, giving me a one-armed hug. I smiled.

"I'll be fine. Go make sure the brawlers don't ruin anything," I told her. She nodded, and the other four branched off. Lync and Volt lead me inside to a viewing window. We watched the first round of the tag team division happen. Most of it was mediocre, some of it was good, some of it was great, but one in particular stood out. Two boys, both had partially masked their faces, and fought well. I could really see them going far, so long as they kept up some solid teamwork, though by the looks of it, that may be an issue. The singles we're next. I saw another masked brawler, and again, my attention was drawn to him. We threw a bakugan, and it was a tiny bunny. A wontu.

"Aww…he's so cute," I couldn't help but say. Volt sighed.

"Girls…" He mumbled. Sireniod came out from my pocket, and smacked him upside the head. Lync started laughing like a maniac. All of a sudden the wontu's head blew to twice its size. It was still cute, but definitely more dangerous.

"Guys, watch" I yelled, smacking the boys upside the head. They both paid attention really quickly. All of a sudden, the bakugan fell over. The "masked brawler" was disqualified for loosing control of his bakugan.

"Wow," Volt mumbled.

"He must be emabarrased," I agreed. We watched the other singles.

"I can tell you who you're not facing," I told Volt, while trying not to laugh. Volt was chuckling too. All of a sudden, I received a message from Mylene.

 _Brawler infiltration. Keep to your side of the plan. Our end is changing._ It read. I looked at the boys who apparently got the same message. I hear the announcers suddenly introduce them.

"Scare tactic?" I asked. Volt shrugged.

"It's a good way to tell the brawlers to back off, while at the same time, gear up the fans," he explained. I nodded. We waited, until finally, everything reached the semi finals. No surprise, the mask team was here. The first battle was terrible. The opponents ended up in a tie, and disqualifying each other. The masks were next.

"Interesting that the dark angels use haos bakugan," I mumbled, as I looked over my possible opponents.

"Think they'll be your opponents?" asked Volt. I shook my head.

"They're cocky wannabee's. They won that one time. It's going to cloud their battle views for this next round. They'll loose." I explained. Volt thought about it, but then agreed.

"What about the others?" he asked pointing to the mask group.

"Maybe, if they can keep it together and quit fighting," answered Lync. I nodded, agreeing completely. I watched carefully, and then I noticed something.

"Hey guys," I started, catching the attention of both boys. "Name a group of people who we know are here, are really, really good, and have both a Percival, and an Ingram bakugan," I said, naming a few things.

"The resistance," Lync sneered. "Do your thing Volt." Volt went out and finished the first round spectacularly. Then it was our turn.

* * *

 **I know, I'm evil. I really was going to do the battle, but the show left it a a cliffhanger, and I'm going by episode here (sorta), so yeah.**


	14. The tournament

**sorry this is like...two weeks late, but it's worth it! I promise!**

 **Claimer: I do own all of the abilities Sireniod uses here (a.k.a I made up random stuff, but it's still mine). But you can use them anyway as long as you give credit.**

* * *

Chapter twelve

The tournament

Luna

"Welcome to the final battle! The pressure is on to see who will emerge victorious! Will be the mysterious battle brawlers. Or the vexos, Lync, and Mylene's kid sister, Luna!" the commentator announced.

"I could kick his ass any day," I mumbled, watching Lync wave to the crowd. I saw some children looking right at me, and I smiled at them.

"Bonjour…resistance," I greeted them. They smirked.

"So you figured it out. Well done little kid. Gate card set!" Ace hollered. "Bakugan brawl! Percival stand!"

"Go ahead Luna,!" Lync urged. I nodded.

"Bakugan Brawl. Aquos Sireniod!" I commanded. SIreniod emerged, and a pool of water lay beneath her.

"Gate card open!" yelled Ace. "Darkus reactor!" I watched as Percival gained 200 points, putting him at 650 total. "Ability activate! Darkus drive!" His power rose to 850. I rolled my eyes.

"Your repetitive. Ability activate! Poseidons wrath!" I smirked, activating the ability. Sireniod began to sing, and a bright blue blast came out of nowhere, knocking Percival out of the sky. He recovered quickly, but lost 200 points, which Sireniod took. "Like that? Ability activate! Nymph army!" I yelled, putting the card into my gauntlet. Sireniod began to play her harp, and several ghost like humoind young females began to attack Pervcival. Ace screamed out for his bakugan. Percival was at 250, and Sirenoid was at 1000. That was over 500 points difference.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Ventus Ingrim!" Shun shouted.

"Finally!" Lync smirked. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Ventus Altair!" he cried. The brawlers looked really mad. Well tough.

"I call bakugan trap Hylash!" yelled shun.

"And I call Falconfly!" joined Ace. The Traps linked to the recpective bakugan.

"Three can play that game!" laughed Lync. "I summon wire!" Lync's trap Linked to Altair's tail.

"Ability activate! Soaring strike shot!" Shun yelled.

"Double ability activate! Fly enemy plus trigunner!" Ace joined in. The bakugan used the attacks. Altair scanned for the bakugan, and when he found them, Lyncs gauntlet beeped to signal that it was time to attack.

"Double ability activate! Mortar cannon plus hydra cannon!" Lync shouted. Altair activate both abilities, and before the brawlers could even land their attacks, Altair shot them down. Both brawlers lost round one.

"Give up now! We're home base, and your just visitors," I laughed. Shun smirked.

"Don't worry about us little girl. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Ventus Ingram!" Shun yelled.

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Percival stand!" Screamed Ace.

"I'll handle them Luna. Bakugan brawl! Crush them Altair!" Lync said, throwing his bakugan in.

"Ability activate!" Misty Shadow!" Ace activate. Percival turned into a giant swarm of bats. I shuddered in disgust. Then I realized something.

"Altairs sensors won't pick up a small bat," I whispered to Lync. He paled.

"Ability activate! Trigunner!" Ace yelled. The hit knocked Altair down and subtracted 550 off his power level, making the difference over 500 points.

"Aquos sireniod stand!" I yelled. "Palemon!" I activated. 350 of Sireniods gs went to Altair. Both turned into ball form, but neither went to the brawlers.

"Ladies first! Gate card set!" I yelled. "Baukugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Sireniod!" The Others threw theirs in, and the game began.

"Ability activate! Night explorer!" yelled Ace.

"Ability activate! Forcing wave!" I yelled. Sireniod began to sing, and the stadium shook slightly.

"How…You took the ability down before it even began?" Ace screamed. I shook my head.

"Forcing wave can nullify any ability at any point," I explained. "Sireniod also gains 100 points per ability that was deactivated." Ace paled.

"Ability activate! Amphitrite!" I laughed. This was fun. Sireniod began to sing again. I watched as both Percival and Ingram glazed over. All of a sudden, they turned and attacked eachother. Both fell to the ground and lost 400 gs. "Inase it wasn't obvious. Amphitrite is an ability that causes the opponents to be put in a trance of sorts. It lasts long enough for the opponents to attack each other," I told the brawlers. All of a sudden the arena began to act funny. I paled.

"Um Lync," I whispered, pointing up. He looked. The current had reversed. Damn!

"Your done now. We've been stalling for time!" Ace smirked. "Double ability activate! Black maiden plus darkus thunder!" Ace yelled. The attack hit Sireniod, finishing her.

"Double ability activate! Shadow split plus glimmer slash!" Shun yells. I can only watch as Altair take several hits before turning into ball form. Lync and I had lost.

"Lync we need to go!" I warned.

"Why?" he asked. The ground rumbled beneath us, and bakugan began to come out.

"Never mind, your right," he agreed. The stage we stood on began to move back to the viewing area. Once it was there, we ran off.

"The others already left. Let's go." I nodded, and we ran until we were outside. The bakugan were going crazy. Spectra's ship passed overhead, and a ladder dropped down. Lync grabbed my waist and hopped on. The ladder was quickly pulled up and we were on the ship.

"Um Lync, you can let go now," I smiled, guesturing to my waist. He blushed and let go. "You're stronger than you look," I admitted. He grinned.

"You are lighter than you look," he said. I giggled. "No, seriously. Eat more of those German dessert things you love so much. The ones with all that cream on the top." I laughed, and began walking down the halls to the meeting room. When I got there, everyone else was seated on a couch. On the center of the table was a plate of random sweets. I grabbed one from it, since I was hungry. I sat on the couch next to Mylene. Lync sat next to me, and smirked when he saw my treat. It was the same one he was talking about I gently tapped him with it, covering his cheek with powder and cream. Mylene started to snicker, so I did the same to her. Both were mock glaring at me. I began to eat it, just as Lync gently tapped my hand hard enough to coat my mouth with the cream. I wiped a tiny bit off and poked his nose, before continuing to eat as if nothing was wrong.


	15. The gate

Chapter thirteen

The gate

 _"What do you want?" I asked angrily, staring up at the woman. I tried to get a good look at her, to tell what she looked like, but her features seemed to shift constantly._

 _"Darling girl, the world is in danger. You know this." She spoke. Her voice was firm, but kind, like a mother almost._

 _"I don't see what this has to do with me. I'm not one of the saviors. That's Piper's job." I cried._

 _"Prophecy's are never clear. I need you to watch over your sister, and make sure she is alright. Once this disaster is over, we can free the others,"_

I screamed and woke up, breathing hard. I looked out at the sky, and noticed that it was probably midday by now. I knew I was tired but damn.

"Will you keep it down?" A grumpy voice asked. I looked at the table and saw Sireniod _._

"You're still here?" I asked. Sireniod shrugged.

"I couldn't just leave you all on your own. Where would I be without your screams to wake me up," she laughed. I smiled. I didn't say it, but I was glad she was still here. My stomach growled, making her laugh more. "There's also that," she added. I dressed quickly and ran to the kitchen. As I made myself a sandwhich, and grumpy Gus came in for coffee.

"Boy you sleep late," he snarled.

"Good morning to you too," I shot back.

"Brat," he grumbled.

"Lapdog," I returned. He smiled.

"Your sister is out patrolling with Shadow. The dimension wall between here and Earth is damaged. Cards, voices. Things are getting weird." I nodded. I ate my sandwhich as I walked down the halls to the main room. Volt and Lync were there. We hung out for awhile, until Hydrons voice rang in my ear.

"Who is closest to the dimensional gate?" he asked.

"I am," answered Shadow. I swallowed. Things really were getting weird. Then I began hearing funny voices. They were really irritating.

"Interesting." I looked up to see what Lync was doing. "Spectra just departed." He turned and left the room. I didn't hesitate to follow. He walked to the ship dock, and ordered them to open his. I hid behind the seats where he couldn't see me. I felt the ship move and we flew for awhile until he landed. A ghostly voice rang out again. Lync jumped out, and I saw it, a gate. I raced for it, staying just behind Lync. Spectra and Gus were running toward it too. Lync suddenly stopped them.

"Hydron didn't say anything about going to Earth," Lync smirked. Spectra growled.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I want in on it," he laughed.

"So do I," I smiled. They looked at me.

"Mylene is going to kill us," the three said in unison, before Spectra jumped into the portal, followed by Gus. I jumped in next. Earth, here I come.


	16. Stranded

**I am so sorry this is late! I meant to do it Friday, but then I was really tired. Then I meant to do it over the weekend, but then I got grounded for doing absolutely nothing wrong! Seriously, my mom was all mad when she came from the store, saw me, and demanded to take my computer! Anyway, on the bright side, I did get a new phone this weekend, and in theory, I just passed through the hardest part of my college class, which by the way, at the age of fifteen, unless you know you can do it, don't try to multiple collage classes at freshman year. It's fun, but tiring.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

The gate

I'd never actually seen the tunnel before, even when I was going through it to new vestroia. It was amazing. It didn't take long to get through though. Soon, I could hear the voices of the brawlers. We came through, and landed much more gracefully than they did judging by the way Barron was nursing his arm.

"Vexos!" Dan yelled. "Worse boy band ever."

"What am I, chopped liver?" I asked. The brawlers all stared at me.

"Mylene's going to kill you," Mira said.

"Do you wanna try watching her?" Gus asked. Mira held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Who is she?" A red head girl asked. "She's so cute and tiny." I stared at her.

"She is not cute!" Dan yelled. "She's evil!"

"That's rich." I said to him. "You call someone evil, when you don't even know them."

"Yeah, for all you know, Luna draws pictures of pretty flowers, and dances ballet in her spare time," Spectra laughed. I snickered.

"Enough. You guys aren't staying." Mira said. I giggled.

"I'll go," Spectra smirked. "But I'll take a souvenir!" He grabbed Runo and fled, breaking a window on the way.

"Let me go you feathered freak!" she yelled. Gus and Lync took off after them. I debated following, but decided that I didn't feel like it. This was the brawlers back yard. I hid in a small corner, and watched that redhead, and the doctor work on the transporter. They were talking about sending us back. If the resistance stays, then there won't be a problem with that in my opinion. Though I have a feeling spectra will disagree. I quietly raced out the door, before either of the two could notice I was there, and went to tell the others. I only found Lync.

"They're going to send us back," I told him breathlessly.

"Where are the others?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Gus wouldn't tell me." I began to look around, when a flash caught my eye. "Did you see that?" Lync asked. We began to run back to the lab. Once we reached, Lync grabbed my waist and hopped to the window Spectra broke. We were too late to tell them. The gate opened behind the boys, and sucked them in. We were alone.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. The gate was on fire. We were not getting back any time soon.

"Wait…where are Lync and Luna?" Mira asked. Lync ad I glanced at each other.

"Lync and I brawled, but he took off," Baron said with a shrug.

"I don't think Luna left the lab with the others," Alice said. Everyone did a 360 to see if I was there. Lync and I backed away from the window before we were spotted. We ran to a tree, and began climbing up, when I sneezed, and lost my grip. Lync caught me and hauled my up in time for me to have another coughing fit. I didn't like the cold. It always made me really sick, really fast. I could already feel the headache coming. Yep, I was sick. We watched as a plane decended, and the brawlers began boarding. Lync chose that very moment to slip and fall. I tried to grab him, but I ended up going down with him, and getting covered in snow, which made my condition even worse.

"There they are," Runo muttered.

"Hey," Dan said, adopting a semi-nice tone. "Looks like we're all stuck here."

"It *cough* seems so," I agreed.

"Do you wanna come with us?" asked Dan.

"As if," Lync began, but he was interrupted by a coughing fit from me. I felt like I was going to throw up. If I had eaten anything earlier, I probably would have.

"Or we could," Lync amended. Dan stepped away from the ladder, and allowed us to pass. Lync took off his cloak, and put it on me, in order to warm me up a bit. The others all glared at us, but stopped when began to cough and gasp for breath.

"You were outside for less than an hour," Runo pointed out. I shrugged.


	17. Earth

Chapter fifteen

Earth

Luna

I sat on a bench watching everything twist and turn at this place. An amusement park is what the humans called. It was just making me feel worse. Lync was next me, eating something. He'd let me keep his cloak for the moment, so at least I wasn't freezing. Which idiot had the brilliant idea to drag a sick kid to a place like this? I rolled my eyes at the brawlers stupidity. I mean, for all their worry, they left their enemies unattended. If I didn't feel so sick, I'd probably get up right now, and just walk away. Or maybe I wouldn't. The brawlers were the only way I could get home. I really wanted to see my sister again. I checked Lync to make sure he was engrossed in whatever he was eating. When I was sure he was paying me much attention, I untucked my locket from under my clothes. It held a picture Mylene had taken right after we stepped off the ship for new vestroia. I was merely ten at the time, and she was 15, and we were on our own. But we were also free. I noticed the brawlers approaching, and quickly shoved my locket back into my shirt.

"Hey, we're going to go get some lunch," Dan said. He looked at Lync. "Cotton candy is not substantial."

"That's what this is?" Lync asked. Dan nodded. Lync shrugged, and threw away what was left. We began walking down the streets, all the way to a small café.

"I'm going to get to work," Runo announced. "My shift is right now." She headed to the back. The brawlers took a seat at the table, and made Lync and I join them.

"So you're the bad guys?" Julie asked, looking at me with disbelief. I glared at her, and was about to retort when my throat betrayed me by forcing me into a coughing fit. Yeah, being sick, and the youngest did not bode well for being fierce.

"Goodness child," Sireniod popped out.

"Come on, we'll get you some nice soup. You'll feel better," Julie said, standing up. She grabbed everyone else's order and went to the back. She came back later with the food, and set it down.

"It's on the house," she announced happily. I noticed Dan do a small victory dance. Apparently he'd have been the one paying. I tasted what Julie brought and was surprised to find out just how good it was. I was stuffed to the gills and I still had a headache but I was beginning to feel warmer already.

"Like that?" Sirenoid laughed. I nodded.

"Why do you stick around her?" Mira asked. Sireniod shrugged.

"I can't exactly leave her. I mean look at her," Sireniod said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly.

"It means you're a kid," Dan answered.

"Am not," I retorted.

"Face it, you can still get by on "cute"," Baron pointed out.

"You're only two months older than me, what does that make you?" I asked. Baron opened his mouth, then closed it. I had him. I smirked and finished my soup. Runo eventually finished and Julie took up the role with Mira, who wanted to help. I watched, occasionally letting a few giggles slip. Eventually Dan told us it was time to go to his house. I was glad. I could say that was bored and hated humans, but in reality, I just wanted a nap.

 **Sorry it's so short. Lync and Luna moments coming soon to a theatre near you!:)**


	18. Dans house

Chapter sixteen

Dan's house

Luna

Lync let me lean on him as we walked to Dan's house. I knew he lived with his parents. Where they good people? The very idea of parents made me want to scream and run in the other direction. I dragged my feet, and went as slow as possible, which annoyed the resistance greatly. I couldn't bring myself to care. When we did finally make it, Baron went fanboy crazy. Dan opened up and let us in, but not before shooting Lync and I a look. The inside looked really nice, and very clean, which couldn't have been more different than where I grew up. When Dan's mom emerged, I tried to hide behind Lync, which worked well until Dan introduced us.

"Hi," I whispered. His mom smiled.

"Hello," she greeted us. "Come on, I cooked some food for everyone." She led us into the kitchen. There was all sorts of food there, most of which I'd never seen before. I sat awkwardly and looked at the food.

"Eat something light Luna," Mira told me. "I'm already going to get an earful from your sister about you being sick, and I don't want to tell her you threw up."

"She's sick?" Dan's mom asked. Everyone nodded.

"Apparently she's never been in snow before," Dan said in between bites of food.

"That's no way to treat a friend," she scolded him. I glanced at Dan, and it was clear that he hadn't told his mom who we really were.

"I'm just the little sister," I told her. Dan owed me. His mom nodded.

"Well, Mira is right, eat something light," she said. I looked at the food.

"I don't know what any of this is," I admitted. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

"Didn't your parents make you spaghetti when you where little?" Baron asked. I shook my head, biting my lip.

"Well…try some," Baron said, giving me some. I looked at it. It looked like little strings. I hesitantly stuck my fork in it, but when I brought it up, everything fell off.

"Like this," Dan said. He took my fork and twirled it in the food, before giving it back to me. The strings were perfectly twirled on the ford. I hesitantly tried it. My eyes widened at the taste. It was so good! I had never tasted anything like this!

"I think she likes it!" Baron laughed. I nodded enthusiastically. We all finished in time.

"Let's see…Baron and Lync can barrow some of Dan's clothes, and Mira can barrow mine…ah I know, Mirian probably left some clothes Luna could barrow," Dan's mom said. I nodded.

"Who's Mirian?" I asked.

"Dan's cousin," she answered. I nodded. She led Mira and I too a room with two twin beds and a bathroom.

"Anything Mirian left would be in there," she said pointing to a closet. I nodded. Next thing I knew, I was alone with the leader of the resistance. Mira shut the door, and looked at me.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" she asked. I ignored the question, and looked in the closet. Clothes, jewlry, make up, shoes…how often did this girl stay?"

"Luna, did you here me?" she asked. I nodded.

"I did, but I'm not answering," I told her. She sighed.

"We're stuck on Earth for awhile, so you might want to get along with everyone," she said.

"Since when did getting along involve answering personal questions?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I was just wondering." I found shorts and a tank top for pjs.

"I'm getting a shower," I told her. I was quick, and back out soon. I sat on the bed on the far side of the room and began braiding my hair. I tied it off and noticed Mira was staring.

"What?" I asked.

"I've never seen you in normal clothes," she answered. I shrugged.

"Well get used it." I went to sleep as fast as I could.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter seventeen

Dan's house

Luna

 _"This is your mistake!" daddy yelled. "I asked for a boy, what is this?"_

 _"There was a mistake sir. Your daughter is beautiful," A woman in white told him._

 _"Mistake, that's what your calling it," he growled. He grabbed the baby, and walked off angrily, roughly handling the child. It cried, but he didn't care. He all but threw it into a car seat, and drove off. When he got home, he shoved it into the arms of a little girl, and yelled at her to care for the mistake. She tried everything, but the baby didn't stop crying. Eventually, she placed it among a fort of pillows she had made. I watched as a pink mist surrounded the baby, and when it disappeared, it left a bottle with a moon on the side._

I woke up screaming again.

"Luna, it was just another nightmare!" Sireniod yelled. I shut up, and took a few deep breaths.

"Mira!" Baron yelled running in. Dan and his mom followed. They stopped when they saw me, attempting to calm down, with help from Sireniod. Mira was awake too, and staring at me.

"Sorry," I chocked.

"It ok sweetie," Dan's mom said softly. "Just relax okay," She walked toward me, but I moved back. Was she going to hit me? I had just woken up the whole house. She stopped for a second, and took a step back.

"Everyone go ahead and get dressed, I'll make breakfast," she said. I nodded. The boys left, leaving Mira and I.

"Do you always wake up like that?" she asked.

"More often than not," Sireniod spoke up. I glared at her. Nosy bakugan. Mira didn't ask anything else, but instead, went into the bathroom. She came out a minute later, dressed in some clothes she'd gotten. I went to the closet, and grabbed some things, and changed as soon the Mira left. Just as I finished tying up my hair, I noticed the same pink mist in the corner of my eye. I turned to look, but it was gone. Had I imagined it? My mind must be playing tricks or something. I looked closely and I saw necklace. It was a simple black cord, but hanging from it, was a silver crystal. I shrugged, and put it on. It was cool looking. I walked down the steps, only to crash into someone. I hadn't seen him before. I did the logical thing, and screamed. He screamed back. Lync ran in from the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Luna!" he yelled. He saw the man, and rushed to help me up.

"Is this one of Dans friends?" he called. Dan ran in with his mom. Both nodded.

"I think she's technically the little sister," Dan's mom answered. Dan nodded. Lync escorted me to the kitchen where some food lay. I saw some pancakes, and took a couple. I ate them quickly.

"You do know what those are right?" Dan asked. I nodded.

"Pancakes," I answered.

"Mylene makes them for her a lot," Lync spoke up.

"Who's Mylene?" Dan's mom asked.

"My sister," I answered. She nodded.

"What about your parents?" she asked. I stopped for a second, and set my fork down.

"I don't have any," I responded coldly. Everyone seemed to notice my change of attitude.

"Sorry," She said. I shrugged, and continued eating. Everyone eventually stopped staring at me, and went to eating. When I finished, Dan took my plate over to the sink. I made sure I didn't have any syrup on me, and went out to the living room. I sat on the couch, and debated what to do. Lync joined me after a while. Dan's mom came in later, with Mira. They starting doing something on tv. It looked really painful.

"Is this some form of Earth torture?" Mira asked.

"Sort of, it's called yoga," Dan's mom answered. Dan walked over to a treadmill, and began running. He turned on some music. It sounded kind of like what my teacher used back on Alpha city. I hadn't been able to go since the controller was destroyed. It really sucked sometimes. I quietly got up, and began going through my stretching routine. When I was gone, I began going through the moves, practicing everyone, and making sure to stick to the beat. I had a few solos that I remembered, so I tried working on those too. It wasn't the same music, which was off putting to say the least, but it was fun to try to coordinate to the beat. I didn't know how long I was doing this, but it was long enough for Mira to get out of that yoga pose.

"You're really good," Dan's mom complimented me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Apparently those classes taught you something," Lync said. I laughed.

"You would know," I smirked. Lync turned beat red, remembering when he had to be my partner.

"It's Luna right?" Dan's mom asked. I nodded.

"I have a friend who holds classes every night. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you joined her class while you were here," she offered. I was slightly surprised. Why was she so nice?

"Um, sure," I managed. She smiled, and walked off.

"You are good," Dan said. Everyone nodded. I shrugged.

"Hydron made me take a class, and here I am now." Dan's mom made us lunch and let us eat. I ended joining in a board game later. I didn't know what it was for sure, but it was a long game. It was fun anyway. Eventually, Dan's mom told me the class was soon, and to get something I could dance in. I found some acceptable clothes, and put them on. She drove me to the studio.

"Thanks Mrs. Kuso," I said.

"Call me Miyoko sweetie." I nodded. I walked into the building.

"Are you Luna?" the woman at the desk asked. I nodded. She smiled and led me to a room. Several girls around my age were stretching. I joined them.

"Hello," said a woman. "I see you already know what to do. First we'll be going over some moves, then practicing a routine. You can just join in, and if you don't understand anything just ask." I nodded. We lined up, and true to her word, we went over several moves, before she ordered the class to get into position.

"Just try to catch on, and when you think you can, join in," she told me. I nodded. I watched them the first time. The moves were simple ones that I already knew, but they were orchestrated in a beautiful manner. In several dances, timing was important, but this one relied on it. On the second time, I followed the dance from my spot. On the third round, she told me to join them. I did, and found the moves to be natural. The timing came easily, and this group was easy to fit into. Turn, leap, pair with someone for a move. Listen to music even out, and do the same with the moves. After at least an hour, she told us we were done.

"Excellent everyone!" She smiled. I clapped with everyone, before walking out. Miyoko was there.

"Did you have fun?" she asked. I nodded.

"That was great!" I laughed.

* * *

 **The song the moves are based on is "Shine" by Mack Z.**


	20. Drago

Chapter eighteen

Drago

Luna

"That's a weird song for ballet," Lync commented. I shrugged and continued to try the music. The teacher had used it for some of the more high energy moves they'd done last night, and I quite liked it. So I was trying to make up my own thing. Stuff like that keeps one busy for days. Distractions were key when you were trapped on a planet with your greatest enemies.

"I'm just trying it out," I told Lync.

"Do you make up your own thing a lot?" asked Miyoko. I shrugged.

"When I want to," I answered. I paused the music, and noticed that it was completely quiet.

"Where are the others?" I asked. Miyoko sighed.

"They went for a run, even Lync joined." she said. I looked outside. It was storming.

"Ils sont idiots," I mumbled.

"What?" she asked. I jumped a little.

"Nothing," I said after a moment.

"Did you just speak French?" she asked. I nodded. "But aren't you from another planet?"

"I've been able to speak it for as long as I can remember, and probably before that," I told her. She stared at me for a long minute.

"Interesting," she said. She didn't say anything else. I sat down on the couch, as far from her as possible.

"Luna, can I ask you a question?" she asked. I shrugged.

"When you say you don't have parents, I get the feeling you don't mean they're dead. What are they?" she asked. I glared at her. I thought for a second. That whole parents thing was complicated. Especially considering that I technically have two biological mothers, and a third mother who is my (technically half) sisters bio mom, and then I have my dad, who isn't really a dad.

"I don't know if they're dead or not," I finally told her.

"Were they abusive?" she asked. I just nodded. She sighed. "Luna, not everyone is like that. Some people are great, wonderful human beings, and others aren't."

"I know, I have an older sister." From behind me, I heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh shut up," I told Sireniod. She laughed. I got up, and went to the fridge, looking for something to drink. I saw something weird in the corner, and I picked it up.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A juice box," Miyoko answered. I looked at it.

"You guys have juice in boxes?" Miyoko nodded. "Humans are weird," I mumbled. The front door slammed shut, followed by a loud thump. Miyoko ran to the hallway, and I followed. Dan was on the ground, and something was missing.

"Drago," he whispered.

* * *

The latest song Luna was dancing to was titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia


	21. Dan

Chapter nineteen

Dan

Luna

 _"She is where she belongs," A woman yelled. She was really beautiful. I tried to tell what she looked like, but for some reason I couldn't, despite the fact that I was staring right at her._

 _"No she isn't," a man argued. I couldn't see him well either, but it was clear that he was ugly and crippled._

 _"Have you forgotten that we can't meddle in our childrens lives?" another grey eyed woman asked._

 _"She isn't like them," Argued the beautiful one. "Not technically."_

 _"Technically she's an alien. Give it five days. If she's still here in five days, then approach her," the grey eyed woman said._

I screamed as I shot up.

"You okay?" Mira asked. I shook my head.

"I can't breathe!" I screamed, trying to take in air. Mira leaped out of bed and ran over.

"Calm down!" she yelled at me. I yelped and tried to move back. My throat was tightening. Where was Mylene? She knew how to fix it.

"Where is Mylene?" I asked. "I don't want to be here anymore, I want my sister!"

"Mylene is on New vestroia, you know that, just calm down," Mira yelled. My throat hurt like crazy. The door burst open and Miyoko and Lync ran in.

"What's going on?" Lync asked.

"I have no idea, she said she can't breathe," Mira responded. Miyoko walked toward me.

"Luna, it's okay. Calm down," she said softly.

"Stay away!" I cried. She shook her head and sat down on the bed.

"Watch me, breathe. In and out," she said. I copied her. My throat began to unwind. Lync walked toward me and sat down. I grabbed hold of him, holding onto him for dear life. He wrapped his arms around me, and let me cry. Another scream tore through the house. It was Dan. Mira and Miyoko ran off to attend to him, while Lync stayed behind. He held me until the smell of food found it's way into our room.

"You should get dressed," Lync suggested. He got up and closed the door. I got out of bed and changed quickly, hoping there would still be food when I got down. Thankfully Miyoko reserved me a plate. Dan was chewing through the food as if he'd never eat another meal. I sat beside Lync and chewed slowly, so that I could actually enjoy the food. Still wasn't long before it disappeared though. After breakfast I ended up watching TV with Runo while Lync agreed to go on a run with the boys.

"What is this show?" I asked.

"Supergirl," she responded. I sat down and watched. A mother and son were playing chess when a man walked in with a small child.

"I dislike the mom," I said. Runo held up her hand for a high five. I gave her a small one.

"Good, I guarantee that will turn into hate," Runo said. I watched the scene switch to a dark haired girl. Lena Luthor. I ended up watching with Runo. She was right. The woman drove me nuts.

"So after being emotionall abusive to her kid, she wants to be a mom?" I asked. Runo nodded. I rolled my eyes. I watched Kara and Lena hug and smirked.

"Are they a couple?" I asked. Runo shook her head.

Everyone wants them to be though."

"Well duh, look at them," I said. Runo held up her hand for another high five which I returned with much more enthusiasm. Then Lync ran through the front door with Dan, who was burning up. Miyoko made us stay down stairs while she took care of him. I was hanging from the stair railing when a flash of light blinded me, and made me fall. After the crash landing, I looked up and saw a weird bakugan. It was laughing.

"Apollonir!" Dan raced down. He looked a lot better now.

"Hello, I am here to help get drago back," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would you say that near Lync and I?" I asked. He does realize that revealing plans is a bad idea right? "We're not even aquantinces."

"If we don't then the core of New vestroia will tear apart," he warned.

"Welcome to aquatince central," I said, faking enthusiasm.

* * *

 **READ ME: Hello. So just so you all know, this story is temporarily on hiatus after this chapter. I'm going on a big vacation and I won't have alot of writing time or internet access. On the other hand, when I come back, it will be with a new story. I left some hints in this chapter. See what you can find:)**


	22. Spectra

**I'm back!**

Chapter twenty

Spectra

Luna

I bit my lip as I looked around the warehouse. Spectra was here for sure.

"Come on out Spectra!" Dan yelled. I heard him laugh from the rafters.

"Or what?" Spectra asked, jumping down with Gus on his tail.

"Hi Lync, Luna. Lovely seeing you here," Gus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We're surviving," I said with a smirk. Gus growled at me. Dan and Spectra began to trash talk each other until finally, someone threw a gate card. Dan rolled Apollonir. I turned to Spectra next. Surprise, it was Helios. Spectra had just defined fighting dirty. Needless to say, the brawlers weren't impressed. Helios let out an intimidating growl, which Apollonir decided to mock. Helios wasn't impressed. I watched with fascination as Apollonir began to zap Helios power, and painlessly might I add. Then, Spectra decided to add a bakugan trap. The only thing he succeeded in doing was forcing Apollonir to actually attack, which ended with Helios and the trap swatted out of the air like flys.

"Well that worked," I said sarcastically, directing the comment at Spectra. He growled at me.

"Fine! You want Drago? Bakugan Brawl!" I stared at the monster before me. It wasn't Drago. It was a monster.

"You fool!" I yelled.

"Oh I'm a fool? Look at you Luna Farrow, hiding behind the enemy," he hissed. "What would your sister say?"

"She doesn't care. My sister is the one person I can depend on. Something you wouldn't understand." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mira tense. What was up with her? A sudden shake disrupted our verbal battle. Apollonir and Drago were having an all out fist fight. Spectra smirked and threw a card on the plate. Drago shook, and his tail lashed out.

"Luna look out!" Lync screamed. He ran to me, but it was futile. Drago's tail slashed me. I stumbled back, not feeling any pain.

"What have you done?" Whispered Apollonir. The pain hit me with intense force. I screamed. My shoulder and chest were hit, but my leg suffered the worst damage. Spectra stared at me in horror.

"What did you do?" Lync yelled.

"You fool!" Apollonir yelled. Drago turned to me, and the monster just stopped. All of a sudden, he turned back to ball form, and changed colors. He was back to normal.

"Help!" Lyn yelled. He ran and applied pressure to my leg. This was bad.

"I looked at Spectra, who was staring at a trail of blood that had been on drago's tail before he transformed.

"I can heal her," Apollonir whispered. He knelt down, and touched my forhead. My wounds closed, but my leg still hurt. Lync helped me stand. Apollonir turned to Spectra.

"In the name of power, you may have permanently injured this girls leg." What did he just say. Unsure of what to do, I began to cry. Lync kindly picked me up, and held my crying frame. The pain in my leg was fading, but my toes felt numb. I stared at Spectra. The one who nearly killed me, all in a quest for power.


	23. Not forever

Chapter twenty one

Maybe not forever

Luna

When I woke up, it was night time, and I was on the couch at Dan's. Miyoko stood there.

"I have a little bit of good news for you Luna," she whispered.

"What?" I asked. My leg throbbed painfully, reminding me of Spectra.

"Your leg will heal up. It's not permanent damage." I processed the information. That was impossible.

"What's the catch?" I asked. She handed me some crutches.

"You'll have to stay off of it for at least 10 weeks. No dancing, nothing." I sighed. Great, I really feel like killing Spectra. As angry as I felt, there was still hope. I could dance again. It wasn't a done deal.

"Okay," I finally said. Miyoko seemed to accept that answer. She helped me up the stairs, so that I could get to my room. I walked in just in time to see Mira end a call to Spectra. She stared at me for a second.

"I suppose you saw that," she mumbled. I shrugged.

"Saw what. My leg is killing me, it's all I can focus on right now," I said. She looked greatful.

"I'll be waking you up early tomorrow. We're going to make it back to new vestoria." I smiled in the dark. I would see my sister again. With that thought in mind, I made my way over to my bed, and collapsed on it. Sleep was easy after today.

"Luna," A voice said over me. When I didn't move, Mira just picked me up and began to walk. "You're surprisingly light," she mumbled. I shrugged. She set me down at the bottom of the stairs, and handed me a backpack and some crutches.

"Thankyou for letting us stay here," I told Miyoko. She smiled.

"Come visit will you Luna?" She asked. I knew it was unlikely that I'd keep the promise, but I found myself nodding anyway. "Stay off that leg! You here?" she said sternly. I giggled and nodded.

"I'll make sure of it Mrs. K," Lync said. He helped me up, and after I gave Dan's mom a final hug, we left. To the Resistances credit, they walked slower so that I could keep up.

"Don't see this as a pardon," Baron told me. "I just don't want to deal with your sister's anger if we were to leave you behind." I shrugged. Personally, I didn't blame. My sister was scary sometimes.

"You ready to be home?" Lync asked. I nodded. One good thing that came of Earth would be the new friendship between Lync and I. I saw Alice flash in and offered her a hesitant wave, which she returned.

"What happened?" she asked. I didn't answer.

"It's time," Apollonir said. He opened the gate. Then Spectra made an appearance. Joy. Gus smirked and threw a cage. Only Lync, Mira, and I weren't included in it. I could see the look of guilt on his face as I made my way over on crutches.

"You little traitors!" Dan yelled at Lync and I. I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think we're responsible?" I asked. Mira walked over and joined us.

"I did it," she announced. "Spectra is my brother." I watched as Dan's eyes widened. Before they could begin arguing, I jumped in, and began the short journey home.


	24. Mylene is going to kill you

Chapter twenty two

Mylene is going to kill everyone

Luna

"What happened?" Mylene asked. We'd just gotten to beta city. I was on Gus's back and Lync was carrying my crutches.

"Ask Spectra," I said bitterly. Gus dropped me.

"Watch your tone," He said. Using my good leg, I kicked him.

"Spectra," Mylene began. She looked ready to murder him. Painfully. With a butter knife. "Come here!" Volt held Mylene back. She still managed to get Spectra's cheek with her nails. Lync helped me up, and got me settled on the crutches.

"You good?" he asked. I nodded. Man my bag leg really hurt. Mylene was at my side in a second to give me a hug.

"I missed you," she whispered in my ear. I nodded. Mylene picked me up, and carried me on her hip, just as she had done many times.

"Wait, what's Mira doing here?" Volt asked. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. Mylene took me to my room, and set me on my bed.

"You're still too light," she said. I shrugged. "How was Earth?"

"It was nice. Did you know they have juice in boxes?" I asked.

"Really?" Mylene asked. I nodded. "Interesting."

"We ended up transporting to a really cold reason, which made me sick so the brawlers took me to Dan's mom. She was nice."

"What do you mean?" Mylene tensed.

"I don't know. She was…a mom. Like the ones on tv, but less fake." Mylene breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." I yawned, catching her attention.

"I think you need some sleep." Mylene said. I nodded. She pulled the blankets over me and gave me a final hug.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too."


	25. Spectra and sweets

**Sorry the chapters are so short lately. And just so everyone knows, Lync isn't a spy for spectra in this story.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-three

Spectra and sweets

Luna

Man, getting around on crutches was hard. And to make matters worse, the brawlers had destroyed the beta controller. We were stuck in gamma city, the hottest city in new vestroia. Despite the constant cold air from the conditioners, I was always in shorts. Hydron hated that I wasn't in uniform, but luckily, I had a viable excuse.

"You okay?" Lync asked. I shrugged.

"Well, it turns out that the healing process hurts almost as the actual injury, but hey," I shrugged. "And to make it worse, Its only been a week."

"Well, nine more to go."

"You're very motivational." He smirked.

"Well, I do try." We both sat there, until my stomach interrupted the silence. I groaned.

"Stupid need for food," I grumbled, preparing to get up. Lync held his hand out to stop me.

"How about I go get food, and you stay here, resting that foot." I nodded. "What would you like?" He asked, getting up.

"Something sweet," I answered. Lync nodded and set off, leaving me alone. It didn't stay that way though, a minute later Spectra walked through the door.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about your leg," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I examined my nails. "Why do you care so much about Mira?" I asked. My curiosity finally got the better of me. I mean, they were related, but…

"Why do you care so much about Mylene?" I glared at him.

"She's my sister!"

"And now, you have my answer." I stared at him. Looking at Spectra, I couldn't see it.

"You guys don't look alike," I said.

"This mask isn't a part of my face you know." He grabbed it and pulled it off. My mouth opened, and then closed.

"I retract my previous statement." They both shared the same big blue eyes. Lync came back then, and handed me a tray of various sweets.

"What do you want Spectra?" he asked coldly. Spectra shrugged. I handed Lync a cupcake, and we began to dig in.


	26. the battle

Chapter twenty-four

Divide and conquer

Luna

Hydrons authority had finally kicked in, forcing me into my uniform. Joy. My foot throbbed painfully as I eased my boot around it.

"If I makes you feel any better, I hate Hydron too," Sireniod said.

"Don't you hate me too?" I pointed out.

"Of course not! You are only a child Luna, You are merely following your sister, and for that, I cannot blame you." I smiled at her and grabbed my crutches. I began to make my way forward when a knock on the door startled me. Mylene walked in, looking slightly angered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The resistance is attacking. We need to divide and conquer. You're with me," she explained. I nodded and began to hobble after her. Once we were in the elevator, she gave me more information. "We're going to surprise them from the rafters. You stay up there so you don't irritate your leg. Got it?" I nodded. We got off the elevator, and quietly (or at least, as quietly as one can with crutches). We stopped when we were close to the heart of the city. Mylene helped me climb one of the machines. Then, all we had to do was wait. It didn't take long. We heard their voices approaching only a minute later. Once they within our eyesight, I spoke.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here!" I smirked. "It's trespassers." The resistance stopped and looked up.

"Mylene!" Ace yelled angrily.

"And Luna," Dan chimed in. His voice held no enmity. He just looked surprised. "I guess no one on your team is willing to battle if they have to send the little girl with an injured leg."

"Oh, what do you know?" Mylene retorted.

"We'll take this one, Dan," Shun said. He and Marucho stepped forward. Man, this was easy. Dan and Ace ran off.

"Gauntlet power strike!" we all yelled.

"Get card set!" Mylene began. "Bakugan brawl! Aquos Elico stand."

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go ventus Ingram!"  
"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Aquos Sireniod!"

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Aquos Elfin!" This should be fun.

"Ability Activate!" I smirked. "Kymopelia!" Our makeshift arena became covered in clouds. Storm of "rain" began to descend.

"Ability Activate! Armoured victory!" Shun cried. Ingram blocked my attack. No matter, they still lost 50 points so the move wasn't useless.

"Ability activate! Seremble slay!" I smiled and watched as Elico powered up.

"Delta marine snow!" Marucho cried. He effectively just blocked us. Great.

"Ability Activate! Shadow defense!" Shun took out Elico. This was getting even worse.

"Shooting Stardust!" Marcho cried. I watched the power level drop. It was below 500.

"Ability activate! Palemon." The power boosted and Sireniod returned to me. Thank god for that ability.

"Bakugan brawl!" we all yelled. Our next round was successful. The final one was not. I hissed in frustration as my gauge dropped to zero. They took off.

"Let them go," Mylene said.

"I couldn't chase them anyway," I pointed out. She smiled.

"Come on, we're going to the palace."


	27. On shall be left behind

Chapter twenty-five

One shall be left behind

Luna

Mylene was silent the whole way up. I could practically see the gears turning in her head. Elico had tried to apologize for the loss, but she'd shut him up. Mylene was blaming the bakugan. Her back was turned to me, so I hid Sirenoid in my pocket. Thankfully the cheeky bakugan didn't protest. The elevator finally let off and we both stepped out.

"New Vestroia is a failure," Mylene said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We need to go back."

"To vestal? We can't!" I cried. "Don't you realize the mess we'll be walking into?" She smiled.

"It'll be okay Luna. I have considered the mess, and it's easy."

"How?"

"Spectra," she responded. I stared at her for a minute. She walked to a nearby window, making sure to keep her pace at a speed that I could follow. She pointed down, where Spectra had engaged Dan in a battle. "He's become too power hungry. If we blame the failure of new vestroia on him, then the king will keep us around. We'll be able to keep living as we are, and because I know what you're thinking, we won't have to see our parents. Ever."

"What about Spectra?" I asked. In response, Mylene ran her finger across her throat. I bit my lip. I could tell that there was no talking her out of it. Spectra would most likely die within the next 24 hours, and I had no way to stop any of this.

"It will be okay Luna," she said. I looked down at Spectra and Dan, and then back to my sister. My sister had always been right. But this is the first time she was serious about murder.

"I won't stop you," I said. "But I can't help you."

"That's why everyone loves you Luna." She walked off, again going slow enough for me to follow. We walked into the den.

"Lync watch Luna. Everyone else, let's go. If you change your mind you'll be able to find me," my sister said.

"I won't," I said, crossing my arms.

"I know." My sister walked off with the others.

What's going on?" Lync asked.

"My sister has a plan, and it involves killing Spectra." Lync sat there and absorbed the information. A minute later, Gus burst in.

"Do you know what the others are planning?" he yelled. I nodded.

"Consider us neutral parties," Lync said. Gus stared at us in shock.

"I know Earth was a bad experience, but can you really watch him die?" Gus pleaded.

"We're neutral. You're not. Choose your side carefully Gus," I warned him.


	28. I will never forgive you

Chapter twenty-six

I will never forgive you

Luna

Shadow came in several hours later.

"We need to go," he said. "Mylene has decided to tell the prince and have him come along."

"You know, the only thing I liked about the plan was that we were leaving him behind," Lync commented. Shadow shrugged.

"Well, according to Mylene, the prince will make a good fall guy."

"Of course," I mumbled. Mylene came through the door.

"Prepare to depart!" she ordered. She walked forward and held her arms out to pick me up.

"No," I said, holding my hand out to stop her. "I'll get there myself." Lync handed me my crutches, and using them, I stood up. I made my way out the door with the others following behind. I felt a little guilty about my words to Mylene, but I just couldn't deal with her right now. My sister had changed. She'd been a kind person, who couldn't stand to see someone suffer. Now she was planning a murder, even if she wasn't technically killing him. My father had so much to do with this. He put her through hell, but she was so busy looking after me, nothing else invaded her head. Then we came here. We were able to get a place within a few weeks thanks to the colonization. But she still looked after me. Then we were made Vexos. With all the luxury, she didn't have to take of me so much anymore. Spectra invaded her head. He made her like this. I looked down at the battle. He had made my sister into a monster, and she was turning on him. I accidentally leaned on my bad leg, causing pain to course through it. He'd hurt us both. I noticed Spectra pause and look up. His expression held regret and sorrow. He hadn't meant for it to go this far. He cared about the vexos in his own weird way. I couldn't do it. I couldn't let my sister kill him.

"Run," I mouthed. With his specialized mask, I knew he saw it. Just to be sure, I mouthed it again. And then twice more. Tears ran down my cheeks. Spectra got my message. He held his hand out to call Helios back. Suddenly the castle rumbled. Helios didn't turn back. The controller had been smashed. The resulting trouble caused the ground to shake and crack under Spectra's feet. He fell to the ground. Lync made his way over to me and steadied me so I didn't fall too. He looked down and saw Spectra, and noticed that I was crying. Spectra rose his hand to his eyes twice. Lync got the message and covered my eyes. He pulled me away from the glass. We sat down on the floor, with me sobbing. Lync held me and gently rocked me back and forth.

"It will be okay," he whispered.

"Are you even loyal to him?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm loyal to three people. Me, myself, and I."

"I don't believe that," I whispered. He blinked in surprise.

"How do you possibly have faith in me?" he asked. "I've been terrible to you."

"What can I say? I'm naïve I guess," I sniffled.

"Yeah, but let's be honest, you're here for a good reason," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"To remind us to care about something other than ourselves." We sat there for a minute. Until Mylene interrupted. I saw the squabble between her and her Bakugan. She grabbed him and Brontes and threw them out. She then walked over to me. Sirenoid was floating around. I quickly stuffed her in my pocket. Mylene held her hand out.

"Give it to me," she said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Luna," she said. She was almost glaring at me, but not quite.

"If you do this to me, I will never forgive you!" I said. Mylene was stunned by my words. Her mouth opened and then closed.

"Haven't you hurt her enough," Lync interjected. She glared at him.

"I would never hurt her!"

"You just did!" Mylene reached out to grab my shoulder. I flinched away.

"Luna…" her tone was much softer than before.

"Go away." I buried my face in Lync's chest. I could sense my sister retract her hand.

"Only because you want me to." She turned around and began to walk away. I turned around and saw her retreating back. She was going away. My sister was leaving. She was leaving me. My words caught up with me. I didn't want her to go. I wanted her back! I reached out for her.

"Mylene!" my words were chocked. She didn't hear me over the noise.

"Mylene!" I was louder but not loud enough.

"Come back!" I cried. She stopped and turned around.

"Don't leave me! Please!" She ran to me and wrapped her arms around Lync and I.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

"I won't!" she cried. "Never!"

"We won't!" Lync added.


	29. Part 2 beings

Chapter twenty-seven

Part 2 beings

Luna

Part one of my story has ended.

 _"Maya! They're following us!"_

It all began rather innocently.

 _"We have an unauthorized transport in sector G1," Lync told us. I looked him._

 _"Can I come?" I asked._

 _"I don't care. Let's go Volt," Lync said._

But not everything stays naïve.

 _"Luna, it was just another nightmare!" Sireniod yelled._

 _"In the name of power, you may have permanently injured this girls leg."_

While sometimes there is a silver lining.

 _"I got this off a noob today. It's Aquos so it's of no use to me, but you might want it," he said, handing me a Bakugan. I stared at it for a second._

 _"Thanks," I told him, before finally passing him and going to my room. When I got there, I sat on my bed and looked at it. "You can talk you know. I don't bite," I told it. It opened up_

 _"No? You do worse. You and your people have captured and enslaved an entire race!" it yelled angrily. I rolled my eyes._

 _"Half the vestals don't really know you're intelligent," I told it. It seemed shocked._

 _"But you do," it guessed, with a hint of anger. I sighed._

 _"I'm talking to you aren't I? and anyway, what I can do? I'm 14," I pointed out._

 _"Well you don't have to help the ones in charge," it growled. I'm guessing it was a girl by the pitch of her voice._

 _"Family is an important concept to me. My sister works here, and I stick with her through everything," I said, with an edge of anger._

 _"What about your parents?" she asked. I turned to glare at her._

 _"Ah, I see. Nevermind," she said. I sighed._

 _"Look, I'm a huge believer in earning respect. You aren't born with it. So here's the deal. If you're good on the battlefield, and prove your use, I'll make sure you stay with me, and don't go to a stasis tube. Deal?" I asked her._

 _"Deal," she finally said. "Aquos sireniod, at your service, my lady."_

 _"Call me Luna, my lady is much too formal."_

While I still have my sister, things on new Vestroia didn't end so well.

 _"Run," I mouthed. With his specialized mask, I knew he saw it. Just to be sure, I mouthed it again. And then twice more. Tears ran down my cheeks. Spectra got my message. He held his hand out to call Helios back. Suddenly the castle rumbled. Helios didn't turn back. The controller had been smashed. The resulting trouble caused the ground to shake and crack under Spectra's feet. He fell to the ground. Lync made his way over to me and steadied me so I didn't fall too. He looked down and saw Spectra, and noticed that I was crying. Spectra rose his hand to his eyes twice. Lync got the message and covered my eyes._

 _"Mylene!" my words were chocked. She didn't hear me over the noise._

 _"Mylene!" I was louder but not loud enough._

 _"Come back!" I cried. She stopped and turned around._

 _"Don't leave me! Please!" She ran to me too and wrapped her arms around Lync and I._

 _"Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"_

 _"I won't!" she cried. "Never!"_

 _"We won't!" Lync added._

I had a funny feeling. **Things are about to get a whole lot worse.**


	30. The BT system

**To the two so-called guests who have (rather rudely) stumbled onto my doorstep.**

 **Guest 1: Dude, I published a book. At the age of fourteen, my book was available on Amazon. Aside from running around and leaving unwanted reviews and threats, what have you done with your life? When I posted the note 1. I didn't know it was against the rules and 2. I was too excited to care. Additionally, I find it funny that you literally went through this one story just to find the one offending chapter. Do you really not have anything better to do?**

 **"critics united": First off, you're not critics united. I check with the main admin, CU doesn't post as guests so you're not critics united. Even if you are a member of CU, you're not CU if you post as a guest. Furthermore, the chapter you commented on IS APART OF THE STORY. It's a prologue. Rather than do a backstory, I used a prologue. Double check before you comment.**

 **To both of you: Obviously, you guys have an account. You wouldn't know the rules if you didn't. So how about you stop hiding behind an anonymous and confront me like an actual person. If you don't have the guts to use your account then that says a lot about you. Certainly, more than I ever could. Stop being Cowards.**

Chapter twenty-eight

The BT system

Luna

For six months, I'd been stuck on the mother palace. It had been Zenoheld's idea to flee. He said he had a plan. But now, even though my fourteenth birthday had just past, Mylene deemed me too young to hear. Since she was technically considered my legal guardian, what she said, went. At least until Zenoheld said otherwise. Personally, I thought she just wanted to keep me away from the tyrant. The dude was a maniac. Since we'd come, Volt had shut down. He refused to talk to anyone, and he spent most of his days in his room. Shadow had also changed. His level of crazy practically tripled. I was starting to worry that he'd go insane. Zenoheld's presence didn't help anyone. He reminded me of my father. Mylene had been gone when I woke up. Only Sireniod was around for company. I ignored her remarks on my nightmares as I got dressed. I really hoped Mylene would bring breakfast. Eventually, she did.

"Thanks," I said taking the plate. She nodded, but she didn't move.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Zenoheld demands that you begin to attend every meal and summons," she said. I shrugged. I knew it was coming. "There's more. He wants to annihilate all Bakugan."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter twenty-nine

The haos energy

Luna

I sighed as I changed my position once more. I'd been determined to read this human book, no matter the challenges.

"les lettres continuent a bouger!" I yelled in frustration. I instantly covered my mouth as soon as I'd said it. I had not meant to swear. On the other hand, even if someone was in the room, they wouldn't have understood me. Eventually, I tossed the book aside. I'd read more later. Probably sooner. There wasn't anything else to do on this glorified rock.

"What nonsense do you keep speaking?" SIrenoid asked. I glared at her.

"It's an earth languange. I've been speaking it fluently since I was a baby. I was born with it."

"You're a weird kid," she responded.

"I know," I shrugged. Foot steps alerted me to the presence of another. I turned to the door, where Hydron stood, twirling his hair.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that anyway to address me?"

"Look, your majesty," I growled. "I'm really irritated right now. I don't care."

"Whatever. Father has declared that you're coming with me. Apparently you need field experience."  
"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're taking a little trip to vestal to scout for the battle brawlers. Our latest theory is that the ancients energy has been distributed amongst the brawlers."

"Makes sense," I say with a shrug. We walked down the halls. The transporter room freaked me out. The room was white and sterile, much like the rooms in my nightmares. Ever since we left vestal, my nightmares have increased in frequency. It always started out the same. A baby being ripped from a woman's arms. The woman, who looked to be about 19, would always scream for the child, and then run off. Why did I keep having this nightmare?

"Luna, we're here." Hydron said. I nodded.

"We may want to disguise ourselves," I told him.

"Well, I look different," he said. I rolled my eyes. After making sure no one was looking, I took off my vest, leaving me in the off-the-shoulder top I wore beneath it. I hid that in the bush, and quickly braided my hair. I still looked like me, but in a way that would turn heads, but not end with us arrested.

"We need sunglasses," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the eyes are windows to the soul." I pointed to the nearest mall, and we went through several back alleys to get there. Finding a sunglasses shop was easy. Several heads turned, but no one approached us. I had a feeling that if we ran into the wrong person, then the cops would be called. We needed to hurry. Luckily, we both found something quickly. After we left the shop, Hydron stopped to overlook the mall.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'd forgotten how carefree and happy vestal can be," he laughed. "That's about to change."

"Yeah, I suppose it is," I said. A momentary look of guilt crossed his face, but it was gone in a second. "These people were going to be your subjects. Don't you feel anything?"

"Yes," he answered. He left it at that and began to walk. Sighing, I followed him. We ended up at a park. I was about to suggest we leave, when I saw something.

"Baron," I said.

"What about him?" I pointed. Hydron smirked. "This is perfect. But how do we know if he has the energy?"

"Power like that would cause the bakugan to evolve. If you engage him in battle then we can get a good look at nemis." He nodded in agreement. We approached Baron, and waited until we were close. Hydron threw the card. Baron turned pale and looked at us. We both smirked and removed our glasses. Hyrdon tucked his into his coat pocket while I rested mine on my head.

"Prince Hydron. Luna."

"Hi Baron," I said. I kept my tone neutral. Neither friendly nor unfriendly. Baron was easy to intimidate. To push the boundaries, I took a stick of gum and began to chew it. I knew it would give off an air of disinterest. Anything to push the boy over the edge.

"So Baron, I'm interested in a battle. You see, no thanks to you, we were forced off of this planet. So what do you say?"

"Can't you see that I'm busy," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the children. I bent down to greet the only girl of the group, and flashed Baron a smile. This fixed the baby problem, and gave him an added insentive. If he refused, it wouldn't be hard for me to grab one of the babies.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"Maron, what's yours?" she asked.

"Lu…Lena," I said. "My name is Lena."

"Do you want to see my flowers Lena?" I nodded. She giggled, and began talking about them animatedly. When she was done, I turned around. The battle was over. I'd been caught in the time stop.

"Get away from her!" Baron yelled.

"This is my new friend Baron!" Maron said, jumping up and down. "She's so nice, and she really likes flowers." Baron looked torn. I sighed, and made up his mind for him.

"I'll see you soon." I slipped a card into her hand. Hydron was on cloud nine when we got back. But I watched him deflate shortly after. No thanks to his father.

Baron

I glared at their retreating backs. How dare they?

"Hey Baron, what does this say?" Maron asked. I took the card from her.

"It's just thanking you for the flower fun," I said. But that was a lie.

 _Watch your back. Zenoheld will never stop._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 30

Twin on the opposite side

Luna

Dancing had always been a sort of therapy for me. It was good for anything, whether I wanted to relax or do a serious workout. I'd never had to choreograph my own routine before. But that's what I finally decided to do. Earth had some good songs that I took with me. I'd picked one of the disks, and put it in the player. The music that emerged wasn't usually something one would find on Vestal. But it was beautiful nonetheless. I expected that choreographing would be hard, but with this song, it came naturally. When the song ended, I knew I needed to work on it, but I felt proud of myself. I paused the music, and I could hear clapping. Mylene stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"That's beautiful Luna," she said. I smiled.

"It feels like it's missing something."

"Maybe. Come on, Zenoheld doesn't want us to lose momentum. You get to battle this time."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. She left the room so I could get dressed. Once I was, we went to Vestal. It didn't take long to catch the signal of a brawler. It was Ace, and he was arguing with his Bakugan.

"Lovers quarrel?" Mylene called. "How sweet,"

"Mylene!" Ace yelled in surprise. "Baron told me what Hydron did!"

"Then you know why we're here. Hand it over."

"No."

*"Come on garcon stupide, be a reasonable person," I said with a smirk.

"What did you just call me? You know what it doesn't matter," he said, pulling out a gauntlet. Mylene and I readied ourselves.

"Gauntlet power strike!" we all yelled. Ace set the stage and revealed an evolved Percival. But no matter. Mylene and I both threw down.

"Ability activate! Hunter whip!" Mylene's was quick, and it soon had him.

"Ability Activate! Poseidon's wrath!" I called. Sirenoid began to sing and lift her hands in the air. A blue blast shot from them.

"Ability activate! Blackout!" Ace called. It was a silly ability, only serving to nullify ours.

*"Tour bon marche," I hissed.

"Dark thunder!" Macubus dodged, and the attack wasn't even aimed at sirenoid. Quite Pathetic. Mylene threw another ability, which knowcked Percival off of his feet. Ace tried an offense next. Too easy.

"Ripple shield!" I called. Attack stopped. "Kymopelia!" Ace was quick and responded by switching the attack back at us. Sireniod and Macubus went back into ball form. Mylene rolled her eyes and threw down a card. Ace tried to use dark night again. Sorry boy, but that's not how this is going to go. I moved to throw down Sireniod, but Mylene stopped me. She wanted to try the ability. So I let her. Ace was knocked down. Mylene practically had him. I let her take the next round, and was content to watch until I heard a familiar tune.

"It's a sister Bakugan," Sireniod whispered. And indeed it was, except it was against me. Her partner activated an ability, and I heard the voice, but it felt wrong. Mylene tried the pods again, but the voice was lethal and made it impossible to think. I watched in vain, as Mylene was destroyed.

"Theirs no point in trying Luna. Not with that extra." Mylene said coldly. She turned to the Aquos brawler. "Shame on you for interfering.

* * *

 **The song Luna was using is called Hold on and it's by Extreme Music. I plan to use the song quite a bit as time goes on, so I'd say listen to it.**

 **Down below is a youtube link to the song.**

 **watch?v=55ZfR9LMXOg**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31

Cuddles and clumsiness

Luna

I couldn't help but dance to that one song again. I knew its words by heart, and I had a dance but it felt like it was missing something.

"What do you think it's missing?" I asked Sirenoid.

"People," she answered. "No Offense."

"None taken, but it doesn't help me," I said.

"You could do a duet," she suggested. "I'm sure Mylene or Lync would be happy to be your partner."

"Nah," I said. Lync chose that moment to walk in.

"I heard my name," he said.

"Luna needs a partner," Sireniod said. I sighed. Traitor.

"You don't have to," I told him.

"No, it's fine." He took off his coat. "What do I do?"

"I'm working on that." I thought for a minute.

"Here," I said. "Get that side table." He did as I asked.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Just watch." I played the music. "Wait until I tell you what to do."

"Okay." About a minute in, I had him lift me onto the table, and catch me as I jumped.

"Follow this move," I instructed. I had to replay it a few times, but he got it. I ended up on the table myself, but he caught me as I came down again. The end of the song was approaching so I landed in his arms one last time to finish.

"You're good," he said.

"Good is relative. Now we just need to figure out what you can do. Try a move." He did an awkward twirl and landed on his butt. "You've taken me to dance many times not to know some things. Come on!" I encouraged. He sighed and showed me a few of the simple moves he knew.

"Alright, look," I said, starting the music. As the song began, I instructed him on the moves.

"Walk with me, and then let me fall as I twirl," I said. He nodded. Pretty easy start.

"Now, keep your arms around me, but not quite holding me until I bring my arms up. Add a turn as you let go." Lync did so. In a fluid motion, I was on the table. I went to tell Lync what to do, but I didn't have to. As I went to flip off, he reached for me from the other side, where my feet where.

"Good!" I said with a smile. "Now do what you were doing before I got on the table, and then lift me up." Once I was up there I turned and fell back down into Lync's arms. He knew what to do next. By some miracle, we moved through the turns in sync. I went to the table and let Lync catch me again before we continued with a few more turns. I added a complete flip in there just for fun. To end the song, Lync wrapped his arms around me and we folded into a hug, which ended with us falling on our butts.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I really have no excuse, just life.**

 **Sadly, I did not dream up Lync and Luna's little dance. I used a video. It's the same song as last time (hold on) and the dance moves were taken from a reality show called dance moms and reworked to suit my needs. The video link is down below. The dancer in white portrays all of Luna's moves and the three in black have some of Lync's moves, but because it was a duet, I changed a lot. Fair warning, this dance is titled "suicide hotline" and the context could be triggering.**

 **watch?v=xk3i6T7E5LI**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! First off, sorry for the late update. Second off, and I'm really sorry to do this, but I'm going to have to request that guest reviews not be left anymore, and here is the reason why: Lately all guest reviews I've gotten are not conducive to the story, but rather, they aim to attack me. the messages are getting much worse, and I really can't take it anymore. It has gotten to the point where I am having anxiety attacks every time I see that I have a new review. I can't keep this up, so this is my solution. If this continues, I will leave fanfiction in search of a site with safer parameters for reviewing/messaging. Again, I'm really sorry to do this.**

* * *

Chapter 32

Luna

Zenoheld was getting agitated. Personally, I'd already thought of the fact that it would take more than just a few battles to gain ancient powers, but obviously Zenoheld disagreed. The haos energy had been a quick steal, so in his mind, that would mean everything else would be easy. I'd laugh in his face if I knew I wouldn't be killed for it.

"Are you alright Luna?" Sirenoid asked. I shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I answered. "Everything just sucks." She laughed.

"Perhaps you should eat something," she suggested.

"Nah I'm good."

"I'm serious, you can't be wasting away in here. You hardly ever come out of your room anymore, and don't think that I haven't noticed your skipped meals."

"I'm fine," I responded. She was about to say something but my door opened, interrupting our conversation. It was Hydron.

"We're all need…ed," he said, pausing when he glanced at me. After a second he broke his sandwhich in two and gave the other half to me. I hesitantly took it and ate as we walked down the hall. We arrived just in time to see the tail end of Spectra's message.

"That filthy traitor," Hydron hissed.

"Let me go next. I want to crush him!" Shadow yelled. Zenoheld sighed and nodded his consent.

"Luna, why don't you go make sure Shadow doesn't screw himself over. Some fresh air will do you good," Mylene said.

"You're sending the baby to babysit? Wouldn't that be better for someone more…mature?" Volt asked.

"She's more mature than Shadow," Lync said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Shadow protested.

"Go on Luna," Zenoheld said. I nodded, and followed Shadow out. Everything seemed fine, but then when we tried to transport, nothing happened.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Spectra," Zenoheld growled.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We need to reroute," Mylene said. "But where?" I thought for a second.

"Alice!" Lync exclaimed.

"Who?" Mylene asked. I smirked, cathching onto what Lync was saying.

"Alice is a friend of the brawlers who is most likely on Earth right now. If we attack her, we have a chance at luring the brawlers to Earth," I explained.

"Perfect," Zenoheld agreed. "Go!" We did as he asked and made it to Earth. The air was much warmer than I remember, the place was so peaceful. I felt sorry for disturbing it.

"That's Alice," I said, pointing to her. Shadow smirked and broke into a run in attempt to scare her. It didn't quite work, which angered Shadow. Alice was put off by Shadow's…Shadowness.

"Hi Alice," I said, walking up behind Shadow.

"Hey, I know you!" Alice said. "Last time I saw you, the cold made you sick."

"You never told anyone you got sick!" Shadow insisted.

"Do you want to tell Mylene?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"Shadow is here to battle you. I'm here to babysit." Alice looked confused.

"You're much younger than he is," she pointed out. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to battle or what?" Shadow asked. Alice's eyes widened, and she took off. Shadow and I gave chase. Unfortunately for her, we were much faster.

"Can we get battling already?" Shadow asked. I can taste the victory!" Suddenly, a completely random chick came out of nowhere and kicked him away.

"Chan-lee!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh…another brawler! Today must be my lucky day!"Alice looked scared for a minute, but she quickly made up her mind. When they all initiated the battle, I figured time would stop and it would be over in a second for me. But that didn't happen. I felt myself falling. But I never hit the ground. The scenery around me changed, and I found myself in a void. Where was I?

"Hello," a voice said. I turned toward it and became face to face with a woman. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I tried to get a grasp on her features, but they seemed to be changing.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"Phsically, you are in a time loop in Moscow, Russia thanks to a bakugan battle," she said.

"Okay…" I said. I didn't know what to say. Her beauty made me absolutely speechless. "But, who are you?"

"I am many things," she said. "I cannot yet give you my true name. Names hold power. But I can tell you who I am to you," she said.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Your mother." I stood there for a second, my mouth parted slightly. "The one they took DNA from, not the one who carried you," she amended.

"What do you want?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"A war is going on," she said.

"Yeah," I said. That was kind of obvious.

"I'm not talking about your war!" She yelled. "I'm talking about something much bigger."

"Okay…what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"My Luna, if I hadn't wanted to be in that lab, then I wouldn't have been. I made sure that the data got switched up. I needed you for the future, so I got you. It pains me to see how you have been raised, but it was necessacary."  
"You intentionally left me to that?" I asked in anger.

"It was necessacary," she repeated. "The envoirnment made you strong."  
"I don't care!" I yelled. She sighed.

"Mortals are so blind," she whispered. "Everything I have done for you has made you destined to save this planet. The future is written Luna."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I'll chose to ignore your word choice. It will be corrected soon enough. What I mean is that I know your future."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I cannot give you a full answer. If you know your future, you will just try to change it and make it worse."

"What can you tell me?" I asked.

"You must prepare yourself. Three battles are coming to you, and you must be prepared. Battle number one will take two loves from you, and give you two more. Battle two will return what was taken, but not without a price. You will gain an extrodinary power, but you will need to learn to use it. At the last battle of your life, you will find me again. And I will show you the way." She smiled and touched my nose.

"I'll see you again," she said. I blinked and I was back at the scene of the battle. I couldn't tell who won and I didn't care. Shadow and I transported back to the palace, and I ran to find Mylene.

"Hi Luna," Mylene greeted. She saw me and paused.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes." She directed me to the nearest reflective surface. My eyes were indeed different. They had been blue like my sisters, but now they were changing colors, just like that woman.


	35. Protective sister

Chapter 33

Luna

The palace was big enough for everyone to go months without seeing each other. But it seemed that we were all bored with the solitude. Somehow, we all ended up in the same lounge area. It was probably the smallest in the entire palace. Hydron sat in the only armchair. Volt was on the smaller couch, with Shadow lying on top of it, hopefully being careful not to kick Volt in the face. Lync and Mylene sat on opposite ends of the bigger couch. I lay between them with my head in Lync's lap, pretending to be asleep.

"Any demands from the King?" Hydron asked. I took note that he didn't use the term "father".

"Nope," Mylene answered. "Relax, we will know if there is. Hydron's unease was rubbing off on us all. Lync was absentmindedly messing with my hair, which had a somewhat calming effect.

"What's your problem Volt?" Lync asked.

"None of your business!" Volt snapped.

"Quiet!" Mylene hissed. "Luna is sleeping.

"Oh like hell she is!" I heard Volt's heavy footsteps before an arm roughly grabbed my arms.

"Hey!" I yelped, opening my eyes. "Let go of me!" I punched him, forcing him to let go.

"See, she's fine." Mylene got up, looking absolutely pissed.

"You have a lot of nerve!" she yelled. I watched in shock as she slapped Volt. "Whatever's gotten into you, you need to take care of it. And if you ever touch my sister again, I will fucking kill you!" she growled.

"Mylene, arrete ca!" I cried. She turned away from him and sat back down. Volt glared at her.

"For someone who doesn't give a damn about loyalty, you sure care about her."

"Luna and I have been through more than you will ever understand." I nodded in agreement.

"Is that why her eyes are so weird now?" Volt asked. I shrugged. Mylene stood up again, warning him.

"Volt, why don't you go take a walk or something," Lync suggested. Volt growled and began to walk away.

"I'm going out.!" he said coldly.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

The song

Luna

"What are we doing now?" I asked.

"Collecting an energy," Mylene said. "I have their signals."

"Well let's go." We began to walk down the hill.

"How do we find them down there?" Lync asked, pointing to the huge city. Mylene just shrugged. My gauntlet beeped.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Luna! Lauguange!" Mylene scolded.

"The brawlers signal just went off line!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Mylene thought for a second, debating what to do. "Alright, everyone split up. Maybe we can pick up their signal better." We all agreed and headed down separate paths. I was only able to walk for a few blocks before I noticed the stares. Of course, none of us had thought about changing into something more…earthy. I did a quick survey and saw a cute boutique. Dan's mom had given me some cash for helping her out at one point. I never had the heart to tell her that it was useless on Vestal. Now, I'm very glad I kept it. I found a dress that I could throw on over my clothes, along with a jacket that I just thought was cute. I paid for them and changed before heading back out. A few hours later, I still hadn't had any luck. Had the others. I switched gears to finding them. Eventually I spotted Lync. As a flower guy. The dude was a natural. I had an idea, so I walked up.

"Excuse me, I would like some flowers for a date." I said with a smile.

"Of course…" Lync trailed off.

"I have plenty to spend. And I would really like a full bouquet." I giggled. Lync smirked.

"Oh really? Well madam, what are your favorites?"

"I'm really partial to bellflowers," I stated.

"Oh?"

"The purple ones, over there," I pointed.

"What are you two goofballs doing?" Mylene asked, walking over.

"Getting into character," Lync answered. She rolled her eyes. From inside my jacket, my gauntlet beeped.

"Well, look at that." We ran towards the signal, and lucky us, we found Mira, along with another girl. Runo, I remember her now, she was the one who worked with her family.

"J'espionne avec mom petit oeil quelque chosequi commence par la lettre M," I called down, knowing they'd pick up the lauguange.

"You!" Mira hissed.

"We've been looking all over for you Mira!" Mylene stated. We smirked and took off our disguises.

"You interested in battling?" Mylene asked. I shook my head.

"I couldn't fit Sirenoid in here with the others. I don't want a building falling on me."

"Alrighty. Sit tight." I sat on the rafters on and watched. I hadn't seen Tigrerra before, and she certainly was an interesting one with a bit of spunk. At least until Mylene tried to drown everyone, and Mira created her own island. I was very thankful I was on the rafters. In the end, the brawlers lost. Mylene took us back home, and went to talk to Zenoheld.

"Hey Luna, were you serious about the flower?" Lync asked.

"Yeah, that is actually my favorite. Why?" I asked. In response, he took a flower out and put it in my air.

"Because I really hoped I hadn't stolen that for no reason." I smiled. Lync bit his lip.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"Have you ever tried to sing?" he blurted out. I stared at him.

"No why?"

"I was wondering," he said.

"Do you want me to?" I asked. He shrugged. "Once I lived in darkness out there on my own. Left to brave the world alone. Everything seemed hopless, no chance to break free, couldn't here the song inside of me," I sang. At the end, I felt as if I had been zapped with energy. I could probably dance for several hours straight without a problem. I could tell Lync felt the same way.

"How did you do that?" Lync asked.

"I don't know," I answered. He smiled.

"You really should sing more often. You're wonderful at it."

* * *

 **Translation: I spy with my little eye, something that starts with the letter M.**

 **Also, the lyrics to the song aren't mine. They belong to the OUAT franchise, and they really fit in with Luna.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

Nightmare of the impossible…hopefully

Luna

I recognized the dimensional tunnel but not the girl in front of me. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything. We tumbled through but the girl disappeared. I was standing in a grassy field. The area was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Lync was there, and so was Hydron. I couldn't hear it, but an explosion threw me backward. When I gained my footing, I saw Lync being sucked into an abyss. I grabbed his hand but it slipped through my fingers, leaving only his glove. I screamed, but I didn't hear a sound. The abyss suddenly widened and I fell. When I landed, I was in a very dark room. Four human-sized containers were in the center. I stared in horror. Shadow, Volt, Mylene, Lync. All suspended in some weird liquid. I noticed a few key differences. They were all thinner, their hair was longer, and their clothes were torn. I stared at the control panel. There was a red button, a green button, and a glowing blue button. Someone grabbed my arm and I turned to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes. She pulled me closer but I ended up somewhere else. I was standing on a crystal platform, facing a redheaded man. He said something, but I couldn't hear, but my own response carried across the field.

"You should just die." I watched in horror. He walked over to the ledge and jumped. I could hear his scream as he fell until he hit the dirt below. I started screaming, and I opened my eyes. Dream. Of course, I was. You can't actually travel by hug.

"Shh," a voice said. I turned and came face to face with the woman I saw while I was babysitting Shadow. "It was just a dream, my dear." I gulped and nodded. What was she doing here? She stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug before laying me back down on the bed. She pulled out a vial and held it to my lips. I was to shocked to resist. It tasted like pancakes.

*"Sleep now, mon enfant."

* * *

* **My child**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

Luna

When I woke up, there was a small vial on the nightstand. _Use sparingly._

"Are you okay?" Sireniod asked. I nodded. I walked to my closet and grabbed jeans and a tank top I picked up from Earth. I didn't feel like putting on my usual outfit and earth clothes were so much more comfortable. Next, I dug through a drawer to find something to help with my chapped lips. As I finished, a movement caught my eye. I spun around and came face to face with a floating hat.

"Sirenoid!" I yelped. She laughed.

"I thought you could use a hat. You never wear them."

"Fine." I took the beanie and threw it on my head. Looking in the mirror, I could tell Sirenoid picked the right day for me to wear one. The top of my hair was a mess but I'd slept with a braid, resulting in the rest being curly.

"For a Bakugan, you have a sense of style." I turned to make my bed when a knock on the door startled me. It was Mylene.

"You look nice," she said. I smiled.

"What do you need?" I asked while I finished my bed.

"Were going on a mission to Earth again. But rather than battle, we're going to sit it out. Eventually, we'll catch a signal and we can conquer them all."

"Makes sense," I shrugged. I grabbed a small bag and stashed some cash in it. I held the flap up for Sirenoid, who hopped in.

"Who is going with us?" I asked.

"Shadow and Lync." We walked down the hall to the rec room where Hydron was. He tossed her a bag.

"Disguise. Luna, thank god you have one already because I have absolutely nothing in your size." Mylene disappeared. A minute later she came out in yellow jeans and a purple crop top with a pink heart in the center. She glared at Hydron who snickered. When Shadow emerged, dressed in roughly the same thing, everyone but the two burst out laughing. Mylene sighed and flipped Hydron the bird, making everyone laugh harder.

"Let's go," she grumbled. We followed her to transport and were on earth in minutes.

"What do we do now?" Lync asked.

"Look around," Mylene said. If anyone sees anything, say so. "When noon hits, I'll give you all a meetup place." We nodded. Shadow and Mylene went in one direction, Lync and I went another. We walked around all day with no sign of the brawlers. On the other hand, I found a cool camera. Mylene did eventually contact us. When we got there, she handed us each a plate. On mine was a sandwich and fries. I sat and ate, listening to shadow go crazy.

"Stop," Mylene said. Shadow ignored her. About halfway through my sandwich, our gauntlets picked up a signal.

"I smell a brawler," Shadow licked his lips. We walked out of the café, and Mylene saw him.

"I don't recognize him," Lync said.

"He's a brawler, but not one of the brawlers," I realized.

"Regardless, he knows where he's heading." Mylene pointed out. She held her finger to her lips, and we began to creep after the kid. Eventually, he walked in a huge building.

"Holy crap," Sirenoid said, emerging from my bag.

"Well this was a bust," Shadow said. I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe not," I pointed to a nameplate. Maruka.

"Isn't that the little guys last name?"

"Indeed it is. Good one Luna," Mylene said. I smiled and snapped a picture. A minute later, It emerged from the camera. I handed it to Mylene.

"Where'd you get a polaroid?" she asked.

"So that's what it's called…I sorta stole it. But we have a picture of the brawlers hideout."

"Fair enough." She pressed a button and we transported back.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

On our way

Luna

"I hate it when this thing moves," Lync grumbled. Poor guy was motion sick.

"Woohoo!" Shadow cheered. "I'm gonna get myself another attribute energy!"

"A little early to be celebrating," I pointed out.

"Stick in the mud," Shadow muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just saying. It's bad luck to celebrate early."

"Just because you probably won't get to battle doesn't mean you need to ruin it for everyone else."

"Oh, low move Shadow," Hydron commented. Mylene walked in then.

"What's a low move?" she asked. I made my best-kicked puppy expression.

"Shadow's being mean to me," I accused, pointing at me. Mylene stormed over to him. Lync sat up, momentary motion sickness forgotten. Hydron grinned, and Volt stared at them like his favorite TV show had just come on.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"he was making fun of her because she wasn't going to battle," Hydron said.

"What? Luna needs to be supervised to battle. It's not like we can babysit."

"I babysat you once," I pointed out.

"Oh shut it."

"How about you do it again. Shadow, you'll take Luna along to battles."

"But you can't do that!" Shadow smirked.

"I can!" Hydron said. "Luna should battle anyway. It'd be silly to not let her."

* * *

 **Sorry, it's so short. I've just had huge writer's block for this whole chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

Luna

I stood between Mylene and Lync as we kneeled in front of Zenoheld.

"You called your highness?" Mylene asked.

"Your message was rather urgent," I added.

"Look behind you." A screen appeared. It was the brawlers, and they were at the palace.

"How?" I asked.

"Spectra." Of course. It's always Spectra.

"Look's like professor Clay is going to have to speed things up," Volt spoke up. Mylene smirked.

"This is going to be fun." Just as the others started to get excited, an automatic transport landed right in front of us.

"Speak of the devil," I said.

"Come now, is that any way to greet your former leader. Oh, that's right. You left me for dead." Spectra's mechanical eyes darkened.

"Would you like to be the pot or the kettle?" Mylene asked darkly.

"Or did you forget what happened with Luna and Drago on earth?" I added. Guilt flashed across his face.

"You should've stayed dead traitor!" Shadow yelled. Zenoheld held up his hand to silence us all.

"It's been a long time Spectra. Welcome home."

"This place could never be home."

"Watch your mouth!" Hyrdon yelled.

"I don't understand why you're so hostile after bringing me such a gift."

"That was a gift to them, not you."

"You brought them so they could destroy the BTS," I guessed. He nodded.

"I bet you want to help them don't you," Shadow teased.

"What was that." Gus leaped at Shadow.

"Hey!" I yelled. I grabbed a hold us Gus with the help of Spectra while Mylene and Volt held Shadow back.

"Calm down both of you!" Mylene yelled. They listened.

"The brawlers don't pose a threat. We'll be fine. Leave before I change my mind!"

"Leave the brawlers alone!" Spectra demanded.

"Go," I said. Spectra turned on his heel and left with Gus in tow.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Shadow asked.

"Not me," I answered.

"I'll bring you a sandwich," Mylene called. I shrugged and walked away.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

Luna

"We should do something about this," I said looking at the Brawlers. As the cameras switched view, I saw them running around.

"Indeed. We don't need them finding the BT system," Mylene agreed.

"Shadow, you said you'd take me!" I smiled. Shadow growled at me, but he got up.

"I'll go too!" Lync said. "We can get Ace and the small guy."

"Come on Volt. We'll take down Shun and Baron."

"Take the energy," Hydron said half-heartedly. Something was upsetting him. I shook it off and went with the boys.

"Is it weird that we haven't seen Spectra or Gus around?" I asked. Both immediately looked uncomfortable.

"Um, Gus is dead," Lync said. I stopped walking and stared at him.

"What do you mean Gus is dead?" I asked. Lync shrugged.

"He tried to Ambush Zenoheld and it didn't work out well for him."

"Oh…" I kept walking. I didn't particularly like Gus, and I'm sure he didn't like me either. Neither of us would ever want the other dead. I felt sorry for him, and strangely guilty even though I couldn't have done anything.

"Think about it later Luna," Lync said with a sad smile. I nodded and braced myself.

"Mira! Can you hear me!" Ace yelled.

"I can hear you!" Shadow mocked. Both boys whirled around to face us.

"You!" Marucho yelled.

"Me!"

"Out of our way Vexos!" Ace yelled. Shadow just stuck his tongue out. Lync pulled out his gauntlet, prompting everyone to do the same.

"Gauntlet power Strike!" we all yelled. Shadow set the card and we all threw in. Elfin immediately changed to Ventus. What good was that?

"Ability activate! Dara cannon!" Lync yelled. Elfin let out a girlish squeal every time a bit hit her.

"Sky heartache!" Marucho countered. Elfin laughed and sprayed Aluze with glitter, which promptly exploded.

"Ability activate! Amphitrite harp!" I called. Sirenoid played her harp and began singing, creating a smokey haze. Elfin and Percival couldn't see a thing.

"Spider net!" Shadow called. He trapped Percival. Ace created a sword to break through and followed it by zapping us with lightning. Marucho also attacked. It would've worked but Professor Clay made adjustments. I smirked when I saw Elfin drop to her knees.

"What gives?" she asked.

"Ability activate! Poseidon's wrath!" I yelled. Sirenoid sang and zapped elfin, taking her to ball form. Shadow finished Percival. The determined brawlers threw again. I rolled my eyes. Just as they got cocky, Clay activated the field.

"What are you guys doing?" Ace asked.

"Did you really think we would not have a backup plan?" I asked. Ace's eyes widened.

"Oh no!"

"Ability activate! Kymopelia!" I yelled. A storm of harmful rain finished them off and we had the darkus energy.

"If you play with fire. You will get burned." I said with a smirk.


	42. Chapter 42

**Guest: Not yet but it's coming! I did add a little something extra in this chapter :)**

Chapter 41

Luna

Happiness was so difficult here. And with the win so close…I still didn't have it. I didn't like killing all the Bakugan. Call me crazy, but my partner would be harmed by this. On the other hand, I can't do anything about it. I sat in the lounge with Lync, not saying anything.

"Man, I can't believe Hydron is taking all the credit," Lync whined. I sighed.

"It is annoying," I agreed.

"Indeed," A new, very familiar voice said.

"Spectra," I hissed, jumping up. He stood in the shadows with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Lync asked.

"You two cannot possibly be completely okay with Zenoheld's plan."

"We like you a lot less."

"Well, you two can sit on your butts. I'm going to do something about it. Be on the right side when the smoke clears." I growled.

"You're just pissed that Zenoheld murdered your boyfriend," I said. Spectra growled.

"What do you want from us?" Lync asked.

"My offer is mainly for Luna, but since you're here…join me. You don't want to see the Bakugan destroyed."

"No," I said. "I don't trust you, and I'd never leave my sister."

"Very well," he said. He turned to leave but just before he exited the door he stopped. "It's too bad for you that I already guessed your answer. One day, you and even your sister will thank me." He ran forward and picked me up bridal style. I struggled, but a ninety-pound girl cannot compete with the strength of a six-foot-tall well-built kidnapper.

"Let her go!" Lync yelled. He grabbed something and smacked Spectra in the back. With a loud "oof" Spectra dropped me. Lync hit him hard, forcing him to leave.

"You okay?" Lync asked.

"Peachy," I grumbled. "Thanks." He bowed.

"You are absolutely welcome," he said. He offered me his hand and helped me up. Once I was level with him, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Your reward," I said.

"I should get rewarded more often," he muttered with a blush. I smirked and kissed his lips. He turned even redder.

"You've saved my sorry butt more than once," I pointed out. He nodded. He surprised me by kissing me back.

"What was that for?" I asked once he broke it.

"For making life on this blasted ship bearable."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

Luna

Lync and I walked side by side as guards led us to an arena that Clay had tricked out. The others had arrived before us, and they all looked gleeful which could only mean one thing.

"Aw hell," I heard Sireniod mumble from my pocket.

"What's happening?" Dan asked.

"See those flashing lights?" Hydron asked. "It means the BT system is all charged up."

"You lost," Mylene said with a smirk.

"Luna, can't you do something?" Sirenoid whispered to me. I took out of my pocket and held her close with both hands. Dand growled and rushed toward us. Before he reached us, Drago stopped him. I couldn't hear what Drago was saying, but clearly, he had a plan. Suddenly, they all glowed and transported out.

"No goodbye?" Hydron mocked.

"Not one you'd want," I mumbled. Lync snickered.

"Are we just going to let them go?" Mylene asked.

"It's a fools' errand. They can't do a thing," Zenoheld said.

"Will Sireniod be safe?" I asked.

"She might be since she's not on Vestroia. I have a replacement for you if need it," Clay said in my ear.

"I'm not a tech person," I grumbled. "I accidentally electrocuted your computer once remember?"

"That was you?"

"Nope!" I took the earpiece out and stuffed it in my pocket. I could hear Clay cursing on the other end. Zenoheld took us to the throne room and had us watch it live. When Clay was done cursing, Mylene had me put the earpiece back in. Almost as soon as I did, Clay's voice came back.

"There might be a problem with the system."

"What is it?" Zenoheld asked.

"It's flying." Lync moved his hands to my ears to block out Zenoheld's colorful response.

"It has an effective range twice the size of New Vestroia. As long as it's in range it will be fine."

"You sure?" I asked. My brain suddenly seared with pain.

"Something is absorbing the energies and causing it to self-destruct." Clay said.

"Luna!" Mylene yelled. I saw the woman again.

"Shh," she whispered. "Give it a minute. You'll be okay." I just nodded. The mother palace shook next. Clay said something but I could hear it. The woman was right about one thing. The pain passed.

"It would seem I underestimated the brawlers," Zenoheld growled. Damn right he did.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Luna

"Incompetant fools!" Zenoheld yelled. "That's twice I've had to flee all thanks to you!" He picked up Hydron by the throat. I whimpered and scooted closer to Mylene. Lync grabbed me and buried my head in his chest.

"Your highness calm down!" Mylene cried. "It wasn't our fault!"

"Then who?" he asked angrily. "You better explain now, before something bad happens." Lync gripped onto me tighter. I sensed Mylene shift to block Zenohelds view of me.

"Clay," Hydron chocked. Zenoheld dropped Hydron who began coughing.

"Get out of my sight, and someone bring me Clay!" I bolted out of the room, followed by the others.

"You know, you really threw Clay under the bus," I pointed out. Hydron shrugged.

"Not really. Clay has a new project to protect him. It's a big one too."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

Volt

I kneeled in front of the throne. After Zenoheld's last sentence, I longer believed in it.

"Excuse me sir," Volt began. "I didn't sign up to kill innocent people." Oh shit, Volt was going to get himself killed.

"Disloyal scum!" Hydron yelled. In one fluid moment she slapped Volt across the face. He turned to the rest of us. "You are all soldiers. Do your job like the good dogs you are." Mylene hissed, Shadow growled, and volt clenched his fist.

"Far be it from me to question you sire. But Luna is young, and I don't think subjecting her to such horrors is a great idea."

"Consider Luna all grown up," Zenoheld said. "You're all dismissed." Volt was ahead of us, and he seemed pissed. I guess Hydron did slap him.

"This isn't right," I whispered to Mylene. She didn't respond. "Mylene, what do we do?" I asked.

"I…Luna listen to me. No matter what, I want you to do what I say from here on out. No questions. Do you understand?" she asked. I nodded.

"Lync, walk Luna to her room. Stay with her. I'll bring you food at dinner. Lync nodded and took me with him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Me neither. What do you want to do?" he asked. I shrugged. "Do you want to dance?"

"No."

"You always want to dance."

"Dance is something happy. Art if you will. Right now we're in chaos."

"So use a chaotic song."  
"Do you really want to dance?" I asked him.

"I want to see you smile," he answered. "And I will go through the humiliation of dance if that is what it takes."

"Okay," I whispered. "Let's do this." I went trough the tracks and settled on a song that I thought matched the mood. Lync took my hand and spun me in single slow circle to begin before letting me show him a few new moves. Ballet may have been my forte, but acrobatic tricks inserted into a performance had a wow factor. They also gave a temporary sensation of flying. Lync landed on his butt most of the time. But he got each move at least once.

"Pick me up and throw me." I challenged him. He sighed and did so. I flipped and landed in his arms bridal style. While he was off guard I kissed him.

"Did I interrupt something?" Mylene asked, coming in. I wanted to say yes until I noticed how shaky she was.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Volt. He's dead."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

Luna

Volt's death was a huge deal. Hydron was so smug about it too. Every time I looked behind me, I expected him to be there. Bowing and hating it just like the rest of us. Zenoheld was pissed. The alternative wasn't getting done as fast as he wanted.

"Mylene!" He yelled. "Professor Clay needs data from the brawlers. Return with it or not at all."

"Yes sir," my sister said. She stood up and ruffled my hair as she walked by. I stood up and followed her, along with Lync and Shadow.

"Prepare yourself," Mylene instructed us. I nodded. I turned to Lync and noticed he was silent. With a sigh, I turned to him and pulled him away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Zenoheld is going to destroy everything," Lync whispered. Alice, Miyoko and everyone who showed us kindness will be gone." I sighed.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Come on." Lync grabbed my arm and led me back to the lab. We ran to a data typing center and entered with no interference.

"Here!" Lync said. I went to a computer and began to type. "This is what we can do." He was about to continue when professor Clay came in.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Are you really doing this?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"But what about your kids?" I asked. Lync quietly continued to work on whatever he was doing. "Do you want them to die?"

"They made their choice. I'm making mine." Lync tugged my hand.

"Well, bye then." We left. "Want to explain buddy?" I asked Lync. He held up a disk.

"Data, and we can send it to the brawlers."

"What are you doing?" Mylene jumped scared us.

"Nothing!" I yelped. "Just getting ready!" I grabbed Lync's hand and we all but ran from my sister. I love her, but she would not be okay with this.

"We're going to that one girl, Alice," Lync explained. I nodded and hopped on the transporter. Lync input the destination and as soon as he was with me, we were off. Just before we left, I saw Mylene come in. She was too late.

"I can smell her soup from here," Lync said with a smile.

"Keep in mind that she might not be happy to see us," I pointed out. He shrugged.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was Mylene. "What the hell you two? Get over here right now!"

"Why?" Lync asked.

"You took that data. And then you brought Luna into it. You should feel really lucky that I didn't tell Zenoheld and Hydron."

"He didn't drag me into it!" I yelled. "I'm tired of you treating me like a baby!" I grabbed Lync and pulled him into a heated kiss. I heard Mylene sigh.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want me to tell you what to do all the time. But when they catch you, they'll kill you. Please Luna, this isn't about me trying to control anything! It's about keeping you alive!"

"I'd rather die and know I did the right thing," I said sadly.

"I'm not letting that happen," Mylene yelled. "Hydron is going to come."

"I'm already here." It was Hydron. "But what about you?"

"I was just following Lync!" Mylene told him calmly. Why didn't she mention me? Because I was in exactly the right position not to be spotted by Hydron.

"I hear Lync made a copy of the data."

"That's why I followed him," Mylene said. "I didn't have time to alert anyone since he was on his way."

"That's fair." I could hear Hydron walking closer. Where do I hide? I didn't have to think about that too long. Someone grabbed me and pulled me inside. It was Alice.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Did you get stuck here again?" I shook my head.

"No. We umm…well, Zenoheld is planning a weapon to destroy entire planets. Lync and I made a copy to bring to you but we got caught and…"

"Hey, it's okay." Alice guided me to the window. But we seemed too late. There was already a huge crater in the ground. Aluze was there in tatters.

"Oh no!" I cried. I watch in horror as Hydron took a death ball from his pocket and tossed it at Lync. The wormhole opened up and began to suck away everything in its path, including Lync.

"No!" I yelled. Alice grabbed me, stopping me from running outside to help him. "Let me go!" I shrieked. Mylene walked in.

"Thank you. I'm going to take her before Hydron notices."

"Okay," Alice said. She handed me to her. Despite my struggles, Mylene got a good grip and transported away. We ended up in my room.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at her. She sighed, kissed my head, and left. With nothing to fight, I burst into tears. It's not fair!

"Your tears are temporary my child," a voice said. "When you find your family, you will find your love." It was the same damn woman. She handed me a picture. "Find her to find him." It was the woman I'd seen fight for that baby in my dreams. The name at the bottom was blurred, I could only see the letter K.

"How am I supposed to find this person?" I asked her.

"Fate works in funny ways. She is looking for you already."

"Why?" I asked.

"That is her secret to tell. Don't try to fight anything. Follow fate."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

Luna

I sat on my bed staring straight ahead. Mylene stood across from me but I refused to look at her. Sirenoid stood between us, guarding me as much as her ball form would allow.

"Luna please," Mylene whispered.

"Lync is dead. I…it's all your fault," I chocked.

"Luna…look Hydron knew you left anyway. If I hadn't tracked you down you would be dead too. Do you really want to die?" Mylene asked. I shrugged.

"Sometimes that seems like a better alternative to letting…well, _the_ alternative end millions of lives." Mylene sighed.

"My number one goal is to keep you safe. Now come on, we're going to get that data from the brawlers."

"You really think I want to go with?" I glared at her.

"Well, I figured you preferred it to staying on the same ship as Hydron."

"Yeah, I'll go with you!" I hopped up and began to walk out the door. Mylene followed me to the transporter room where Shadow stood there, waiting.

"Looking for some backup?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," I said.

"Just don't get in our way," Mylene told him. I rolled my eyes and jumped into the transport. The tunnel was smooth and then it suddenly curved. I prepared myself and landed on my feet.

"Woah," I mumbled. "And I thought the outside was impressive."

"Something's wrong," Mylene muttered. "Getting in was way too easy."

"Oh relax. They're probably just out." Shadow took off down a hallway.

"I'll babysit," I told Mylene. Then I took off after him. He opened the first door and we came face to face with a panda.

"Aww," I cooed.

"Sorry, buddy! Wrong room!" Shadow quickly took off. The next door lead to a heavily decorated bathroom."

"Geeze," I mumbled. The next door was a fountain.

"Seriously, how much room does one little runt need?" Shadow yelled.

"Nice dance moves pal," a voice said. Oh no.

"Hey mind your own business!" Shadow yelled. Then it dawned on him. "Uh…who said that?" From behind a pillar, Dan stepped out.

"That would be me fancy feet." Several other brawlers including Shun, Runo, and Keith stepped out.

"Oh, fu…"

"Language," Keith scolded.

"What are you talking about? I learned that word from you." Keith looked embarrassed.

"Well…oops," he mumbled. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Dan make a move. I turned around and punched him in the face so hard he crashed into a pillar. Shadow laughed and jumped onto a fountain.

"Did you think it would be that easy to take us down?" he laughed. He jumped down and aimed a powerful kick at Dan. Spectra flung him into the fountain. Just as I thought we were done for, Mylene came in with Mira as a hostage.

"Hand over the data," she said.

"What?" No!" Baron cried. Mylene smirked and moved the laser closer to her throat.

"Okay, relax. If you don't hurt her, I will give you the data," Keith relented. The rest of brawlers protested but Keith lead the way anyway. I walked just behind him. I heard the brawlers arguing with Shadow. Eventually, we reached a lift. Spectra stepped on and gestured for the rest of us to do the same. The lift started traveling down.

"When did you become so weak?" Mylene asked Spectra. "In the old days, you wouldn't have batted an eye at a hostage. Sister or not."

"Would you not do the same for Luna?" Spectra asked. Mylene growled.

"Under my watch, Luna wouldn't end up in the same situation. I've taught her what to do." Indeed she had. Streetlife had been tough, and Mylene had taught me the many ways to escape any hold.

"Well then…congratulations. I suppose you taught her what to do in case Zenoheld turns on you and puts you in the path of the alternative." Mylene hissed and aimed the laser at Spectra. We were only saved by the lift ending. Marucho suddenly looked confused.

"This is where you're keeping the data?" I asked. Keith smirked. All of a sudden, a transporter activated and we were taken to some weird room.

"What the hell?" I yelped.

"Language," Mylene scolded.

"I learned it from Spectra." Spectra facepalmed.

"Remind me not to teach you any more words."

"How about you teach me what this is." I gestured around the room.

"It's a virtual reality environment for Bakugan battles," Marucho's voice rang out. "Get ready to brawl"

"Listen we don't need to fight. What if you joined us?"

"Okay, whatever. I'm not listening to this." Mylene glared at Mira. "How about this. If you win, we'll join you. If we win, you give us the data."

"Deal!" Spectra agreed. He put on his mask and threw on his cloak. I smirked and grabbed my gauntlet.

"Gauntlet power strike!" we all yelled.

"Gate card set!" I yelled. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand. Go Aquos Sirenoid." Sirenoid stood tall and played her harp.

"Darkus Mac Spider go!" Shadow threw down.

"Go Pirus Helios MK2!" Spectra cried.

"Gate card open!" I cried. "Medusa!" Helios looked down in alarm as his feet began to turn to stone. Shadow laughed.

"Say hello to my friend spider cannon," Shadow laughed. "Ability activate!"

"Ability activate! Farbus RX!" Helios surrounded himself in a fire. When it cleared, he was perfectly fine. Even my gate card effect was nullified.

"Oh come on!" I hissed.

"What kind of freak are you?" Shadow yelped.

"Ability activate!" I called. "Kymopelia!" The storm did nothing.

"Ability activate!" Shadow yelled in panic. "Blaster needles!" That didn't work either. This was beginning to become a problem. "Spider net!" Shadow cried. That at least slowed him down. Mac Spider jumped on Helios and began to shoot him up with electricity at Shadow's command. Helios let up a blast that disintegrated the net.

"That tickles!" he laughed. Spectra laughed and launched an ability. He shot it and it went right through Mac Spider. I gasped. Helios hit Sirenoid next.

"No!" I yelled. Spider blew up and Sirenoid went to ball form.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She clearly was hurt, but she nudged my finger, letting me know that she was fine.

"Mylene, enough destruction," Mira begged.

"Don't you get it? I have someone to protect, and the only one I can trust to do so is myself.

"No your wrong!" Mira insisted. It didn't matter. Mylene continued the battle, even when she began to lose. I watched in horror as Mira's final attack literally melted Mylene's Bakugan.

"No," I Whispered. It shifted a little and then stopped moving altogether.

"Mylene listen," Spectra walked forward and took off his mask. "We used to be on the same team. Every move you've made have been to bring yourself up and make you and your sister a better life. But now…it's gone downhill. The brawlers are more welcoming than I could've ever imagined and if you guys want, you can be a part of that." He added stress to the "if you want", letting us know that we still had a choice, despite the wager. Spectra had indeed changed. "We are ready to welcome you to the team." Mylene wrapped her arm around me and glared at Spectra.

"Gee Keith," she smirked. "What a beautiful and touching speech. Unfortunately for you, I don't forget very easily and last time Luna was in your care, she came back on crutches and it was because of you." She pulled out a death bomb.

"Mylene No!" Spectra yelled he jumped at her in an attempt to knock it out of her hand. But he was too late. She pressed the button and launched it. Instead of what happened to Lync, it floated into the air and with a horrible sound, it spread through the sky and began to suck the stands in.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Luna

"Uhh Keith." Mira sounded terrified and I couldn't blame her.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked. He turned to Mylene. "What did you do?"

"The death ball is…" she began.

"It's going to kill us!" I cried. "That's what's going on."

"Relax! Marucho will think of something!" Spectra assured us. The ground under Mira cracked and she screamed. Spectra grabbed her and pulled her to safety.

"What kind of place have you tricked us into entering?" Mylene asked Spectra angrily.

"I did try to warn you!" he pointed out. The floor shook again and the ground spilt in half Shadow, Mylene, and I were knocked off our feet.

"Come on!" Mira called. "Grab hold. Marucho is going to get us out." I shakily got to my knees.

"I'd rather die inside of here, than owe you my life," Mylene said coldly.

"Mylene think of Luna. Please!" Spectra cried. Mylene turned to me and helped me to my feet. There was a significant gap between here and were they were, but it wasn't anything impossible to jump over.

"I'll be right behind you," Mylene said. Just as I was about to jump, the floor beneath me dislodged. I screamed as I flew in the air. Spectra was quick to grab Mylene's hand. Mylene reached behind with her free hand and caught my arm.

"Hang on!" Spectra cried. Mira jumped in to help. It was no use. I could see their grasp on Mylene slipping.

"Mylene let me go!" I cried.

"What?" she looked at me in disbelief.

"They can't hold us both. Let me go." Mylene stared at her slipping hand.

"You're right. They can't hold us both," she agreed. She looked right at me with tear filled eyes.

"Goodbye Luna," she whispered. She let go of Spectra's hand and flung me at him.

"No!" I screamed. Spectra caught me and I could feel the transporter activate. "Mylene!" I looked up just in time to see her and Shadow disappear into the void.

"Sorry!" Mira called. The transported activated and we ended up right back where we started. I stared up at the blank screen.

"They're gone," I chocked. Spectra looked up at it.

"I thought I had her," he said quietly.

"Well you didn't did you?" I yelled. "Mylene…" I collapsed onto the floor. I could feel the tears begin to fall. I would not cry in front of the enemy. I clenched my fist so hard I felt them become sticky with blood, but I didn't feel the pain. It was no use anyway. The tears still fell and the enemy still saw my weakness. I heard footsteps approach, and Spectra sat down next me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. "Go away!" Spectra ignored me and reach forward. He pulled apart my fists and said something to one of the brawlers. "Let go!" I demanded. He still didn't listen. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me. "I hate you!"

"I know," he said. He lifted me onto his lap, like Mylene used to when I was little. He let me scream, cry, and punch him without saying anything. At some point, Runo came back with a first aid kit. She bandaged my hands with a sympathetic smile. I didn't want her sympathy. When she was done Spectra stood up. He carried me to a room and set me on the bed. I was still crying, but I didn't have the energy to hit him anymore. Spectra stayed, until I fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48

Luna

I hoped it was a bad dream. I'd wake up in my room with Sirenoid pestering me about screaming in my sleep. Mylene would come in and take me to breakfast, Lync would be a smartass, Shadow would cackle like a hyena, and Volt would look around with an "I can't believe I hang out with these idiots" expression. But when I woke up I wasn't in my room. The white ceiling and walls wit a stripe of silvery blue. Instead, the room was a cream color. My bed was in the center, and I had to admit, it was much more comfortable than my bed at the palace. The sheets were white, lacking the blue swirls I was used to. There was an armchair, desk, dresser, and closet in this room, all made out of dark wood. On the desk was a pile of clothes and some paper. I picked up the paper, expecting it to be a note. Instead it was a map, helpfully titled _map of this floor_. Someone had taken a yellow highlighter and ran it from my room to a sitting room. Okay. I guess that's where I'm going. I relunctantly put on the clothes. If I had to guess, I'd say they belonged to Julie. They seemed to go well with her style and the mint green top didn't exactly match my blue hair, which I know Runo had. To add to that, the pant were long, and I had to roll them up several times so I didn't trip with every step. Once I was dressed and had run my fingers through my hair enough times to call it tame, I followed the map. All of the brawlers were in the sitting room. They looked upset.

"Why are you sad?" I asked angrily. "Mylene was your enemy. You should be happy she's dead!"

"Death is never a celebratory occasion," Spectra said.

"You think I don't know that?" I sat down in a chair as far away from the brawlers.

"Luna, I really tried to keep hold," Spectra began.

"Save it," I said coldly. "It's not your fault anyway. Sorry I said that earlier."

"It's okay."

"What can you tell us about the BT system?" Ace asked. I glared at him. "Too soon?" Mira smacked him.

"What I know was with Lync when he…"

"It's okay. We know," Spectra said. "Alice said you were there too."

"We tried to get that data to you but Lync had it when Hydron…"I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"We got the data," Mira told me.

"How?" I asked. I thought back to the battle. Lync being sucked into the void. Him throwing a glove at Hydron in anger. Or not. "Lync…the glove." Spectra nodded.

"Alice recovered the chip." I smiled.

"At least he didn't die for nothing."

"What about Volt?" Dan asked. "Other than being on the evil side he always seemed…okay."

"He was the first to leave," I answered. "And the first to die."

"Oh."

"Okay, let's do something else for a change," Julie exclaimed. "We've kept the Vexos from getting the data which gives us some breathing room. I say that Keith and Marucho go through the data to find weaknesses in the alternative and the girls will take Luna to get some things of her own. She can't live in my clothes forever. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Well you did just lose your sister," Ace said. Mira smacked him again.

"I'm extending an olive branch," Keith said. "You've always been a good kid."

"Thank you."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49

Luna

"So you can come?" Marucho asked Alice.

"Yes," she answered. "Grandfather and I will be there in the morning."

"Great, we'll see you then," Mira said.

"Luna," Alice said, looking at me. "Listen, Lync's glove…do you want it?" I stared at the screen for a minute before nodding. Of course, I wanted it. It was the only thing left of him that I knew of. "Okay, I'll bring that when I come." With a click, the video feed ended.

"Alright, everyone, try to get some rest," Mira suggested. "We've got a big day tomorrow." I went to my room and laid down.

"Are you going to sleep?" Sirenoid asked.

"No," I answered.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. "Do you still feel loyal to Zenoheld?"

"I've never really been loyal to Zenoheld. I just followed my sister and now…"

"She's gone," Sireniod finished my sentence.

"Now I'm just in for the ride I guess," I mumbled. "If I die tomorrow then I die. It doesn't really matter anymore." I heard Sirenoid sigh. She levitated over my head. A knock at the door startled me. I sat up and bumped her, earning a small yelp and a light smack. "Sorry!"

"Luna, can I come in?" It was Spectra. Or Keith. Whatever.

"I don't care," I answered. The door opened and he slipped in.

"I'm taking the vestal destroyer to the mother palace," he said.

"That's here?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come with?"

"What about the others?"

"They're asleep. Are you coming?" I nodded and walked out the door. Spectra lead the way to the destroyer. He was quick to start it up and get it going. "Your room is in the same place," he told me. I shrugged and sat on the floor. Our "rooms" on the vestal destroyer only contained a bed and a cabinet. They were for traveling and that was it. about ten minutes into the journey, I was laying on the floor. Sirenoid and Helios were pestering each other. Spectra kept sneaking glances my way.

"What?" I finally snapped.

"I'm just thinking," he said.

"About?"

"Life after the alternative."

"Let's worry about the alternative first."

"Good idea." The rest of the journey was spent in complete silence.

"We're here," Spectra said. I sat up and stared. "Time to bring the house down. Hold on tight." She engaged the Vestal destroyer's blade and began to steer forward.

"Uh Spectra," I called. He didn't stop. "Spectra!" he crashed through the wall. The ship shook with every impact. Spectra stopped just before he decapitated Zenoheld. "Stay on the ship," he warned. I nodded. He left.

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," Sirenoid said. I shrugged. The ship shook with tremendous force.

"You know, you might be right." I was nearly knocked off my feet several times as I made my way to the communications desk. I sent the brawlers our coordinates and ran to the roof entrance of the destroyer. Once I was there, I threw sirenoid down.

"Up, up and away," I said. She nodded and brought me to the surface of the palace. Spectra was there. And so was Gus. But isn't he dead?

"I told you to stay put!" Spectra yelled.

"And you thought I would listen?"

"Luna's on our side?" Gus asked. I nodded and looked toward the palace. We'd run toward a moon in our quest to get away from Zenoheld.

"Umm guys," I pointed to the palace where a beam was heading right for us.

"Move!" Spectra yelled. Our Bakugan took off just in time. When I turned around the moon had a huge hole.

"What the…" Gus trailed off. I saw the palace began to shake. The floor ripped open. My only guess was that I was seeing the alternative.

"Holy shit," I muttered.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50

"Um guys, I hate to say it but those guns are pointing at us."

"Fall back!" Spectra yelled. Gus and I hid behind what was left of the moon while Spectra activated battle gear to meet the second deadly blast. The resulting explosion made the rest of the moon melt.

"We should've brought the brawlers!" I yelled.

"Little late now!" Spectra yelled.

"We need a plan B," Gus said.

"I've got one. Dodge like your life depends on it!" I yelled. The alternative began to shoot at us.

"It does!" Gus yelled.

"Does this thing ever run out of energy?" Helios grumbled.

"Look for a weak spot!" Spectra yelled.

"Incoming!" I screamed. Two claws came out. Helios moved out of the way but Vulcan was caught.

"Galactic dragon!" A voice yelled. The attack hit the claw and freed Vulcan.

"Dan!" Spectra yelled. I could tell if he was happy or angry. Maybe both.

"Sorry we're late," Dan said with a smile. He looked around.

"There's no planets or moons here."

"There was," I said. "Made great cover for all of three seconds."

"Since when do we fight with the brawlers?" Gus asked. "Or Luna. No offense small fry."

"I'll explain later," Spectra said.

"Well, I suppose we'd die if we didn't." Everyone launched a different attack but only succeeded in knocking off a few small guns.

"Look out!" Marucho yelled at Dan. Zenoheld had launched a huge blast his way. Baron and Marucho activated shield abilities while Mira and Ace aimed attacks at it.

"Final Neptune!" I called. Sireniod aimed her voice at the alternative, causing an earthquake and minimizing the blast. The combined efforts resulted in nobody dying. That was a relief.

"More are coming!" I called.

"Sky high!" Baron activated. The attack seemed to give the Bakugan an energy boost.

"Attack!" Spectra called.

"Poseidon's Wrath!" I yelled. Our attack combined and hit the alternative, canceling the huge blasts. Of course, Zenoheld had more up his sleeve.

"Are you kidding me?" Ace grumbled.

"He has Robots!" I yelled. We charged, but a few, including Vulcan, Ingram, and Elfin took a hit. Mira was nearly annihilated but was saved by Keith.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine."

"If we get inside we might be able to find professor Clay and stop this nonsense!" Spectra launched an attack that blew a hole in the alternative.

"Are you coming?" he asked me.

"You bet."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51

Luna

"Hey, did anyone see Hydron?" I asked.

"No, where was he?" Spectra asked.

"I didn't see him. That's why I asked."

"Maybe he left Zenoheld," Mira suggested.

"If he did he wouldn't have gotten far." The rest of the ride was silent. Since I'd seen the alternative layout I knew where the professor would be. When we found him, he was in his chair. He didn't even notice us.

"Father," Mira said. He froze and turned to face us.

"Mira?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to make a final appeal," Spectra spoke up. "Join us."

"I can't," he said coldly.

"Father please!" Mira yelled. She threw herself at him, tears streaming down her face. "This is evil! How could you do this?" Professor Clay stood there for a minute before peeling her off of him.

"Stop your crying girl!" he yelled. "Don't you see how perfect the alternative is? So much power and data have come into this thing and as we go to more worlds, it could become perfect."

"You're mad!" I yelled.

"No, you're naïve. Mylene tried to protect you from the truth of the world. It was her mistake and I pity you for it."

"Actually, it was one of the good things Mylene did," Spectra said. "Even though Mylene worked for evil, she taught Luna to be good. Father, you taught Mira and I to be good people. Now we are putting that teaching to use. Help us destroy the alternative."

"In order to destroy the alternative you'd have to destroy its power core. Before that, there is a trap." He tapped a few buttons and a screen popped up. "And it seems your friends fell right into it."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He watched in horror as they defeated the last Bakugan and aimed their attacks at the power core.

"No!" he yelled. The core destabilized and he sank to his knees. "My perfect creation…"

"Is about to blow up," I finished. "We need to get out of here."

"Come with us." Keith offered his hand to Clay.

"We need to go!" I yelled. "The Bakugan are just around the corridor.

"Okay then," Clay said. He ran with us to the Bakugan who began to run as soon as they had us.

"Woah!" I yelled as a blast narrowly hit us. "Hurry!"

"Ability activate! Succinator!" Keith yelled. Helios blew another hole in the ship, providing an exit. "Mira! Luna! Hurry!" I ran forward with Mira and Clay right behind me.

"Look out!" Clay yelled. I felt hands connect with my back and I fell forward, narrowly missing a pile of rocks.

"Father!" Mira screamed.

"You need to go!" he yelled.

"No!" Mira yelled. Keith ran forward and grabbed her. "Let's go!" I nodded and let Sirenoid carry me out. Mira continued to scream, but she was safe, along with Keith and the Bakugan. I looked behind and I spotted Hydron and Tryiod.

"Hydron!" I yelled. He turned to me in shock.

"I thought you were dead!"

"You're going to be if you don't come." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Luna."

"Tell my sister that I'm sorry," I whispered. "And tell Lync that I love him." He nodded. Sirenoid turned and left with me still in her hands. We flew towards to vestal destroyer, where everyone was safe and sound. The alternative blew up behind us.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked me. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"Hydron, Zenoheld, and Professor Clay are all dead," Gus said. Despite the shock, I couldn't help but feel relieved at those words.

"We're safe," Dan said with a smile.

"Yeah, we are." Mira looked saddened, but also relieved. I couldn't blame her.

"Alright," Spectra spoke up. "We should return to Vestal."

"No!" I yelled. "I can't go back! Don't send me to my parents please!"

"Hold on," Dan said. "Luna is right. Mom talked to me at one point when we were on Earth. She was concerned Luna was being abused." Spectra turned to me.

"This wouldn't surprise me," he finally said. "When I did a background check, I realized you and Mylene weren't even supposed to be on New Vestroia but your sister was so good that I ignored that."

"Well, who takes care of her then?" Gus asked.

"I can take care of myself!" I insisted.

"No. You're thirteen," Spectra said.

"I can," Dan spoke up. "Or my mom can. She misses Luna. She won't say it out loud, but Luna was like a daughter to her. She asks about Luna everytime I call."

"Miyoko. I remember her." I smiled.

"That's a great idea," Keith agreed. He gave me hug. "I'll see you kid." I smiled and went with the brawlers in the dimension tunnel. When we got back to Marucho's, Kato announced that he had a surprise for us. Bakugan interspace had been rebuilt.

"Not bad," I said with a smile.

"Ready to try it out?" Dan asked.

"Yep. And I have Aquos Akwimos for that!" Marucho said with a smile.

"I have Ventus Hawktor," Shun said.

"I am staying by Luna's side," Sirenoid spoke up. "Someone has to keep her out of trouble."

"I've got Drago!" Dan grinned.

"Excuse me," A voice asked. "Would you be the brawlers?" A boy with dark skin, white hair, and gold, reptilian eyes walked up.


	53. Chapter 53

**You didn't think the story was over, did you? Of course, it isn't!**

* * *

 **Luna lives with Dan and the Kusos in Bayview when Ren comes along. The circumstances throw her into the war right with the brawlers. Luna thinks she can keep her head on straight. But how can she? Her biological mother is on the other side of the war and she promises that she can get the Vexos back, including her sister...and Lync.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The explosion

Luna

No one could estimate how much I missed my family. Lync was family. Mylene was obviously family. Miyoko had welcomed me with open arms. I was apart of the Kuso family as much as Dan was. Despite our history, Dan treated me like I was his little sister. He teased me in ways Mylene never would. But he also protected me and fended off any boys who tried to ask me out. School (which Miyoko made me register for after we moved) had just let out so I was on a bike just behind Dan. Since we were heading right back out, we put our bikes on the lawn before heading into the house.

"Mom we're home!" Dan yelled. Miyoko was doing some sort of exercise program.

"No shoes in the house!" she yelled at us. I barely heard her as I ran into my room.

"Sirenoid?" I called.

"Your mother keeps asking drago and I to work out with her," Sirenoid hissed.

"She just wants to include you," I said with a smile as I grabbed her. I headed back downstairs with Dan following behind.

"I said no shoes in the house!" Miyoko yelled at us.

"Sorry," I called to her. We hopped back on our bikes and took the long ride to the café. Bayview was a city on the coast of the United States. We moved here a few months after I settled in with the Kusos. For me, it provided a fresh start to life. Julie had also ended up moving here. She worked at the café we were visiting.

"Hey, guys!" Julie called to us once we sat down. "What can I get you?"

"Just water," Dan said. "I'm waiting for Jake."

"I'll take an iced coffee to go," I told her with a smile. I turned to Dan. "And by the way, I'm NOT. I'm just here for the coffee."

"What about me?" a voice asked. I turned to around to see my own friend, Mackenzie Baker. Mackenzie was a darkus brawler who had a name for herself in interspace. The only thing bolder than her attitude was her lavender hair and pink eyes.

"You said you couldn't come!" I stood up and gave her a hug. Mackenzie hugged me back with equal force.

"Apparently I lied." She took a seat and waved to Dan.

"Dan the man with a big brown van!" I heard Jake yell. I facepalmed. That guy drove me insane.

"Dude that makes no sense," I said.

"It rhymes," Jake insisted.

"Kenzie and I are going to split," I told Dan. "See you later."

"You're going to interspace right?" he checked. I shrugged.

"Only for a little bit. I have dance at six."

"Okay. See you there." Kenz and I took off and reached interspace just minutes later. Once we were inside I began to look for Marucho.

"Hey, Luna!" I heard him come up behind me. "You here for a battle?"

"Unfortunately not," I said. "I have dance soon."

"That's good." Ren came up. "Because we have a full house."

"Are you serious?" Mackenzie asked. "Damn."

"Shun is in arena F-12 if you want to watch." I nodded and followed Mackenzie through the portal. Dan joined us not long after. He came just in time to see Shun win.

"Up next is Dan Kuso!" the announcer yelled. "And facing him is Ren Krawler."

"We gotta miss this," Mackenzie said. "Dance time." I nodded.

"See you guys." We left the place and went straight to the studio.

"Too bad we're gonna miss that," Mackenzie said. "It would be fun to see."

"True enough. I put my dance clothes on and headed into the classroom. The song we were working on was the last one for our recital next week. This one was the hardest. Everyone had a partner and the whole time we were connected. Whether we stood back to back or held hands, we were somehow touching our partner. Kenzie was my partner. Luckily we were both very flexible, making some of these moves easier for us. Kenzie was taller so she was the one how took the lead in these moves. The hardest part was when I had to fall and let only our fingers touch. The idea behind this dance was being tied to our emotions and unable to break from them. But we weren't learning our characters yet. When I got done, Shun was waiting for me. He didn't even live here.

"Where's Dan?" I asked.

"He's fine," Shun assured me. "But I need to get you home."

* * *

 **There is the first chapter to the sequel "Rewrite the stars" which can be found here:**

 **story/11023518/Rewrite-the-stars**

 **Just copy and paste the link, which will take you to my quotev account. Sadly this story will not be on fanfiction, nor will any of my future stories. You have probably seen some of it, as well as some of my responses but because of this, I will no longer be posting of fanfiction. I deeply apologize to those who enjoyed my stories. If you want to continue reading, my quotev avvount is under the same name!**


End file.
